I Want You To Want Me
by ExistInspire
Summary: Boy Meets Girl.. Boy Likes Girl.. Boy Doesnt Get Girls Number. Shane Helms Love Story.
1. Answer The Phone

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, and Amanda Rodgers, they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy doesn't get girls number. A typical love story WWE style! This is also a Shane Helms fic because he is the man of the moment. Also contains Characters from "Do I Have to Say the Words" which was my brain child. Continuation of that and then some. If you want any more of a Summary, read on and you'll get the gist.  
  
***********  
  
Hayley stirred in bed and turned over to look at her clock. Jumping quickly out of bed, she knew the time had to be wrong. She had so much to do today before her meeting; there was no time to sleep in. Grabbing her clothes, she threw them on fast and ran down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen she saw her roommate enjoying some coffee and reading the newspaper, which as Hayley knew was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Amanda, why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Hey Hayley, did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept fine, but I'm asking why you didn't wake me up. You know I've got that interview for that job today."  
  
"You looked so peaceful sleeping there; I didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Plus you had a good time last night with that guy. So I just thought you might want to sleep in and dream a little longer. That was why you slept so well wasn't it?" Amanda said with a smirk, going back to the paper.  
  
Hayley immediately thought of Shane, and the amazing time they'd had the night before. She had been invited to go along with Amanda to some new club that opened up in Raleigh, and although she didn't want to go at first, she was dragged along, and had met him there. Overall the night turned out very well, and although she wouldn't admit it to Amanda, she did have a few nice dreams.  
  
"It was a good night, and yes I did have fun with Shane, but it's a new day and I'm so behind. I hate it when this shit happens."  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, Hayley grabbed the pot of boiled water and made herself some herbal tea. She couldn't understand her friend's motivation for drinking coffee in the morning, when she was so happy with a cup and tea and her notebook. There just didn't seem to be anything better.  
  
"What time is the meeting?"  
  
"At one, and it's almost noon! I really can't believe of all days, I had to choose this one to screw up on."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll get the job. I mean once they see how talented you are as a writer, and performer, they will be stupid not to hire you." Amanda said with a small smile and a tiny pat on her arm.  
  
"Do you even know who the job interview is with? Did I even tell you?"  
  
"No, but I mean it's not like it's with the WWE or anything right? So why the need to be so nervous?"  
  
"Amanda, it is with the WWE, and well that's why I want to do this right!" Hayley sighed and sat down at the table with her tea. She had been writing for television and soap operas for so long, but eventually the need to write better things came along, and she couldn't do it anymore. So she had quit and then applied with the WWE for the head writer position. She knew there was a slim chance on her getting in, but she'd done it anyways.  
  
"You'll be fine, so did you get his number?"  
  
"No actually I didn't. Manda, it was a shot in the dark, and although I had a really good time, I don't think I'll see him again."  
  
"You never know, you might see him sooner then you think."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You need to watch more television, especially for the job you're applying for. It might help you out a little."  
  
"Amanda, stop being so evasive and tell me what you mean!" Hayley hated when her roommate decided to be secretive and evasive with her. Sometimes it kept her on her toes, but right now it was just annoying as hell.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, and good luck with your meeting, or interview, whatever it is. I better get ready for work. Will you be home later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll let you know how it all goes, if I don't end up losing out because I'm so far behind."  
  
"You'll be fine; don't worry your pretty little head. Just think good thoughts... and maybe some bad ones about Shane too, and you should be fine."  
  
Making a face at her, Hayley sighed. She had really had a nice time with Shane last night, and in all of her fun had forgotten to get his number, as much as she didn't need a man in her life now, she did need some fun. She knew she was going to kick herself in the ass all day for this now. Placing her empty cup in the sink, she made her way to the bathroom to get a shower. It was show time.  
  
**********  
  
"So did you get her number man?" Jeff asked as Shane made his way out of the spare bedroom of his house.  
  
"Did I get what now?"  
  
"Her number, the girl you were talking with and dancing with all night. You seemed pretty into her, everyone noticed."  
  
"You know what Jeff? Don't worry about me, and whoever I'm having a good time with. Just focus on being married to Summer."  
  
"I am focused on that believe me! She doesn't let me forget it. I just want to see you find somebody too man. It's about time you did."  
  
"I will when the time is right. I didn't get her number by the way, and she didn't get mine, for obvious reasons. I wouldn't be able to call her back now would I?"  
  
"No I guess not, but you could have missed out on a nice girl. Plus she lives in North Carolina, and you always said you wanted to settle down with a nice girl from home."  
  
"Yeah I did, but not just yet. I'm not the marrying kind Jeff."  
  
"I said the same things remember? Look at me now!" Jeff said laughing as Matt came into the house and took a seat silently.  
  
"Well none the less, I need to get dressed and do some stuff. Last night was just that. A moment in time where I could actually have a good time, without being asked about being a WWE superstar. I'm sure that Hayley felt the same way. Just one night was good enough."  
  
"Whatever you say man. I just think you passed up something good last night. She was really into you. Don't you think Matt?"  
  
"Okay bro, I think you need to stop trying to match the single people up and focus on your wife. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"Shopping with Amy. They left a few hours ago. Have you noticed how close they've become lately?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think it has to do with being married to a Hardy. She's trying despite everything that's happened and I respect the hell out of that. Now leave Shane alone, and go work on your music. Summer mentioned something about needing more songs."  
  
"I'm with Matt on this Jeff, go do something other then bothering me!"  
  
With a smack on the head Jeff left the kitchen, leaving Matt and Shane to stand there looking at one another with strange looks on their faces.  
  
"So you liked her a lot more then you're letting on didn't you?" Matt said after a minute of silence.  
  
"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm leaving again and she's. well she's doing her own thing."  
  
"Yeah, but you might just be surprised what can happen when you don't realize it."  
  
"Matt, don't turn into your brother now too! If it's meant to be that we meet up again, then it will happen. Just not right now. I can't handle that."  
  
"But you will Shane, you will." 


	2. I'm All Grown Up Now!

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, and Amanda Rodgers, they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy doesn't get girls number. A typical love story WWE style! This is also a Shane Helms fic because he is the man of the moment. Also contains Characters from "Do I Have to Say the Words" which was my brain child. Continuation of that and then some. If you want any more of a Summary, read on and you'll get the gist.  
  
*********  
  
"So what makes you think you can be a writer with the WWE, Ms. Carmichael?" Jim asked as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"I've been working on soaps for so many years now, that it only seems natural to me to write. When I heard about the position being open here for head writer, I knew I had to take a chance with it. It might be a different style of writing, but as I've said, I've been doing it for years now, and it just seems like something I could do, and do well."  
  
"I've actually talked to your former bosses, and they all have the same thing to say about you. They were sad to see you go, because you brought an element to the table that most people just don't possess when it comes to writing."  
  
"That seems right in my perspective. That is how I look at everything. You have to have the desire and the drive to write, and write well too. I think in all honesty that I have that drive and heart, and I can do some really good things with it, if given the chance too."  
  
"To be honest here Ms. Carmichael, everyone that I have interviewed thus far, doesn't have the background that you do. Most of them are fresh college students that think they can take on the world. I notice you didn't go to college, and that you got to where you are in the writing business by using your head and knowing what people want. I have to say that I'm impressed greatly with it. So if you want it, the job is yours."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life. Did you assume you weren't going to get it? You are talented and I know that you know you are."  
  
"I shoot low when I look for jobs Mr. Ross. If I get my hopes up too much, I usually get the 'we already have everyone we need' speech, and at this point in my life, I didn't want to hear that."  
  
"Well you won't be hearing it from me anytime soon, believe me. Do you mind if I ask you how old you are?"  
  
"I'm 28, actually in July I will be 29. I've been writing for so many years now, since high school. I've gotten really proud of myself."  
  
"Well after all those years and the jobs you've had, I can see why. You really are very talented and I cannot wait to see what you bring to the table. Right now though, we only need you on one show. This is the Raw brand. Are you familiar with it?"  
  
"A little bit. My roommate and I watch wrestling every once in awhile. Well she watched religiously, and I sort of join her when I'm not working. So that is the Monday night Live show right?"  
  
"The one and only. You'll be dealing with me primarily because I am based on that show, even though I run the talent end of things as well for both shows. So if there is anything you need to discuss, most nights you can bring it right to me. Are there any questions relating to the job right now?"  
  
"Actually there is just one."  
  
"What's that Hayley?"  
  
"Well Mr. Ross, when do I start?"  
  
***********  
  
"Shane, you need to focus on the damn moves I'm doing here man!" Jay screamed at him as he landed flat on the mat, with Shane staring out in space.  
  
"Sorry man! I was just thinking is all. Let's go over it again. I promise I will let you get that move off on me this time."  
  
"No buddy, the moment is gone now. What's on your mind?" Jay asked taking a seat on the ring apron and grabbing his water bottle.  
  
"Just this girl."  
  
"Okay I don't think I want to know. I remember what Jeff was like with Summer when they first met. I'm going to regret asking aren't I?" Jay rolled his eyes and drank some water.  
  
"No you won't because unlike Jeff, there is no story to tell here, and Jeff is married to the girl now."  
  
"So why are you thinking about her then?"  
  
"She was nice, that was all. Plus when we were sparring, I had this feeling that I can't explain."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if I knew then it wouldn't be unexplained now would it?" Shane laughed and smacked Jay on the arm.  
  
"Well I mean explain the sensation to me, make me understand it. Do you even know her name?"  
  
"Her name is Hayley, and she lives in Raleigh, which as you know, is like five minutes from me. We all went out this club on the weekend and she was there. I noticed her sitting alone since her friend took off with her boyfriend, and I asked her to dance. We ended up talking the whole night, that is until Matt and Shannon wanted to get back to their spouses."  
  
"Did you get her number then?"  
  
"No, because like I told Matt this morning, I don't need that right now."  
  
"Don't need what right now? Some nice conversation or a pretty girl?"  
  
"You make it sound so easy man. It's not like that. I liked her, but I'm on the road so much and she has her own career. I can't just call her up and say 'wait for me' now can I?"  
  
"No, but you could always be her friend. That is something I've heard of happening. She doesn't have to sit on her ass and wait by the phone for you man. She's got her own career, so she probably doesn't have a whole lot of time anyways, but some nice conversation while you're on the road, I don't see the harm in that. Do you?"  
  
"Jay, have you ever had a female you dated before you got married, that just was content to have some conversation while you are a million miles away?"  
  
Jay thought about it for a minute and looked up at Shane. It was obvious that with everyone getting married around him, he was lost in what his place was, since he seemed to be the only single one of the group.  
  
"Yeah I have, I ended up marrying her. I don't know what to tell you man, because you might have her name, but without her number there really is no way to get this girl back. "  
  
"Yeah I know. Let's just forget about it and get back to work. I want this match to go down as one of my best."  
  
"You and me both." Putting his bottle of water on the ground and jumping back in the ring, Jay decided to beat this girl out of Shane's brain, because there wasn't any other way to get him back into the training.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: There's chapter two. It is still in the early stages here, so nothing is going to make too much sense, but as I get further into it, it will all come together. So as always read and review. I love it when you do that ;) 


	3. Nice To Know You

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, and Amanda Rodgers, they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter Three!  
  
********  
  
Cradling the phone in her hands Hayley glanced at her watch. She couldn't believe she was actually in the arena for Raw, which would be taking place Live right before her eyes. She'd really had no idea Jim would want her to start this fast. She was just glad that it was happening in Fayetteville, which was pretty close to home. Pulling her attention back to the phone call, she waited for Amanda to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Manda, its Hayley, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Where the heck are you? You were supposed to be home to tell me about the job interview! I want to know if my girl got it or not!"  
  
"I'm working right now Manda, that's why I'm calling. I got the job, and I'm going to be writing on Raw. I'm in Fayetteville right now, they needed me right away. Now can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Oh my God!! You got the job?"  
  
"Yes, can we get back to what's important here?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"I need you to tape Raw for me. I'm not writing anything tonight, but I want to get a feel for what I need to work on, and being here in the arena will help with the basics, but I won't be in the audience, so I won't see things firsthand."  
  
"Sure, you know I always tape it anyway. So have you met any of the Raw superstars yet?"  
  
"A couple of them yes. I met Jason Reso who I know wrestles as Christian, and yes Manda, his hair is ten times better now. He's an absolute doll! I also met Eric Bischoff too, since he's the main guy running things."  
  
"Oh what was he like?"  
  
"Really uptight is how he comes across to me, but then again I'm new and we don't know one another yet, so god only knows what he's like normally."  
  
"So you haven't met the Hurricane?"  
  
"The what??"  
  
"Nevermind. Just call me when you meet him and then things will all make sense."  
  
"Stop doing that! I swear there is something that you know that I don't. I will call you when I'm done alright? I just didn't want you to worry."  
  
"That's alright girlie. I know you're safe now. Plus Mike said he wanted to come over tonight, and I know you hate feeling like a third wheel when he's here. So enjoy your new job girl! I'll see you later."  
  
"You will, have fun with Mike."  
  
Placing the phone back in her purse she made her way down the hall to meet with Jim and Eric. They wanted to go over her contracts, and what she would need to get to them by the next weeks Raw. Making her way down the hall she heard some of the girls talking.  
  
***********  
  
"There's a new writer Summer, I haven't met her yet but Jay says she's cool, and she's from Carolina too. Maybe you should meet with her."  
  
"Trish you know I'm not a superstar anymore. She really has no reason to meet with me. Although Jeff likes meeting new people from Carolina. He thinks everyone is going to carry on the tradition that him and Matt started. "Summer laughed and turned around when she saw the shadow behind her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hayley Carmichael, and I'm the new head writer. Nice to meet you ladies."  
  
"You're the new writer?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Placing her hand out for Hayley to shake Summer looked her up and down. This girl didn't seem like she deserved to be behind the scenes. She had the face of an angel.  
  
"My name is Summer Hardy, and this here is Trish. I'm sure you already know of her though. She's going to be the next Women's Champ."  
  
"Actually the one thing you should know about me, is I got this job purely on writing talent, not because I watch as a fan. The fan is my best friend Amanda. So I am not all that familiar with any of you."  
  
"Well then we are just going to have to change that aren't we?" Trish said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"What she means in her own wacky way Hayley, is we would love to get to know you better. Trish tells me you're from Carolina as well?"  
  
"Yeah, born and raised. I live in Raleigh primarily now."  
  
"Oh our friend is from Wendell, you ever been there?"  
  
"Yeah, tons of times. I think I've been everywhere there is to be with Carolina. The north part anyway."  
  
"Well we should definitely make plans and get together later then. Here's my number, feel free to call whenever you want. I have to go meet up with my husband though, so I'll leave you and Trish to get to know one another."  
  
As Summer walked away to find Jeff, Hayley watched her and turned to Trish.  
  
"She seems really outgoing. She's not a wrestler?"  
  
"Not anymore. A few years back she was one of the best women competitors we had here, but her love for her husband and her music took over. She visits a lot though, when Jeff comes down to see his friends."  
  
"Oh well that's cool. I like her, and I will totally take her up on her idea of getting together. I better go meet with Jim now, thanks for the talk Trish. I hope I get to write for you soon."  
  
"Me too. See you around girl."  
  
Hayley shook her head as she walked down the hall to Jim's office. She hadn't expected everyone to be so nice around here. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. She still had a lot of people to meet though, so she knew she better keep her head on straight.  
  
****************  
  
"So what we want from you tonight is simply this Hayley, we want you to watch the show on the closed circuit monitors we have in the office, or in the locker rooms, whatever you feel is appropriate and comfortable, and then next week we will have our first writers meeting and you can put in your ideas. How does that work for you?" Eric said as she paced back and forth by the door.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. I need to get a better feel for what I'm doing. I've met a couple of the superstars, so I want to focus on some ideas for them, to make this show even better."  
  
Jim watched how this girl handled herself. He was glad he had scooped her up before some of the competition did. She really was a diamond in the rough. He had been reading some of the scripts she'd written and tried to sell, and they were absolutely astounding. He knew she was going to be a force in the Raw locker room.  
  
"We will see what we can do about getting you to meet with the other superstars. You told me you met Christian already, so he's one of our champs right now. I think you should also meet with his opponent for tonight too, because that is one story line I want developed more. Have you met the Hurricane yet?" Jim asked.  
  
"No, not as of yet, but according to my friend back home, I'm going to want too."  
  
"Well he is from your home town, so I can see why she would want you too. How about we go and do that now then?"  
  
"Sure, anything you want Jim. Then I will just come back here and get to work on watching the show."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go meet with him before his match. Eric you can handle anything in here for a few minutes right?"  
  
"Of course. Do what you have to do."  
  
Making their way out of the office and quickly down the hall towards the men's locker room, Hayley got a sick feeling in her stomach. It was almost a feeling of dread. She placed it out of her mind and followed behind Jim. It was now time to meet the famous Hurricane that Amanda couldn't shut up about.  
  
************  
  
A/N: I'm getting deeper with it. LOL bear with me alright? ;) 


	4. I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter of Do I Have to Say the Words that was posted this morning. Check out the review thanks to see what I have to say to all of you. Now on with Chapter 4.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Shane, have you met the new head writer?" Summer asked as she joined him and Jeff in the locker room.  
  
"Not yet Summer, I'm sure I will though. I hear she's making the rounds already." Shane said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Well she's really nice, and Jeff she told me she's from Raleigh, so I figured you would want to meet her eventually too. I told her to call me so we could all get together some time."  
  
"I think your wife is making the rounds faster then the new writer Jeff. She's already planning dinner parties!"  
  
"I am not planning anything. I just think it's nice to have another female around again. I mean it was me and Trish for so long, I want to see what this girl brings to the table." Summer replied smacking Shane on the head gently with her purse.  
  
"You guys must be married because he did the same thing to me this morning, before I came out here."  
  
"You did baby?" Summer cooed.  
  
"I did, but don't make a thing out of it. It was just knee jerk reaction being around Shane all the time." Jeff smiled with a little kiss on Summers forehead.  
  
"Okay guys, are you going to get it on in here? If you are, I want to make sure I get out now!" Shane exclaimed hiding his eyes.  
  
"We aren't going to do anything like that in here, believe me Shane. I just came to get Jeff so we can make more rounds. I also wanted to let you know about the new writer, thought you might be interested."  
  
Jeff took one look at his buddy and the expression on his face and sighed. It was obvious to everyone that Shane really had the girl from the club on his brain and it wasn't going to stop.  
  
"He's hung up on the girl he met last night, when him, Matt and Shannon went out. So don't even try it Summer."  
  
"I wasn't trying anything, believe me. I just wanted to make sure he knew about her. She looks to good to be in the back, she needs to be on TV. I just know these things."  
  
"Yes Summer we know. Are you sure you don't wanna come back and wrestle for us again?" Shane questioned raising his brow. It was obvious that Summer's heart was still in the wrestling business, even though she wanted to hide it and focus on her music. Someone just had to make her realize it.  
  
"I'm sure. I'm happy enough being at home with Jeff and working on music with him in his studio." Summer winked at Shane before grabbing Jeff by the hand.  
  
"I think she wants to get out of here now man, so we're still on for tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah buddy, I'll see you when I get home. Then we are totally going to get to the biking, it's been way to long since I got on a bike."  
  
"Later Shaney! We'll call you." Summer dragged Jeff out of the locker room and Shane just laughed. He was glad his friends were so happy with their marriage, it was so obvious they were in love. A part of him just wished that he could find that with someone too.  
  
*********  
  
"Listen, they need me help over there so is it possible that you can go meet Hurricane Helms yourself Hayley?"  
  
"Sure Jim, you go take care of whatever it is, and I can handle this. I have to meet these people sometime right?"  
  
"You're a peach Hayley, thanks a lot. Now he's in the second door on the left, just make sure you knock first. He shares with three other guys."  
  
"No problem Jim. See you later!"  
  
Walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but remember Shane from the night before. When Amanda had taken off with Mike, he had come up to her and asked her to dance. After the dance she was sure he was just going to take off but he stayed and they talked the rest of the night, well until his long haired buddies wanted to leave. She just wished she had gotten his phone number, then she wouldn't have to keep thinking about him, she could just call him.  
  
She reached the door and her stomach started doing flip flops. It was like her body knew something she didn't, which was impossible because there wasn't anything shocking here. It was just new job jitters she was sure. She knocked lightly and waited for a response.  
  
"Yeah come on in, I'm decent."  
  
She thought for a minute she heard Shane, but it was impossible, he wouldn't be here, this didn't seem like something he'd be doing. She opened the door and took sight of the guy known as the Hurricane. He was searching through his bag for something, seemingly lost in his own set of thoughts.  
  
"Hi, I was just looking for the Hurricane?" She smacked her head, knowing how retarded she sounded asking for a superhero. What she got when he turned around made her jaw drop. Before she could say anything, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Hayley! Come on now, wake up for me. I need you to tell me what the hell you're doing here and you can't do that when you're lying face down on the floor. Please wake up baby."  
  
"Sh.. Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, its me, and you're you, so now I need to know what you're doing here. How did you find me?"  
  
"I work here. " She started to get a hold of herself and sat up, not taking her eyes away from Shane.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I work here Shane, I'm the new head writer for Raw. My question is, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh god, I didn't tell you what I did for a living last night did I?"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Jesus, Hayley I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
"Shane just tell me what you're doing here."  
  
"Hayley I work here too. I'm a wrestler. The guy you wanted to see, The Hurricane? Well that's me princess." Shane ran his hands through his hair and waited for her response. He was still in shock that she was the new head writer. He had been thinking about her all day, but he never would have thought she would walk into his locker room.  
  
"You're the Hurricane?"  
  
"I am, well it's my character anyway."  
  
"I had no idea, not one clue, and those guys you were with last night?"  
  
"That was Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore, also wrestlers on Smack Down."  
  
Hayley realized now why Amanda wanted her to call when she met the Hurricane. The Hurricane was Shane, and based on her earlier reaction to seeing him, she knew this was going to be one hell of a ride. 


	5. You'll Think Of Me

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: You actually like this, wow! Okay so here's more for you addicts out there. Mucho love from Canada!  
  
*******  
  
Amanda watched her friend walking around the house in a daze. Hayley hadn't said anything since she'd come home the night before. Amanda was hoping to hear she'd met up with Shane again and things were great, what she was getting was the complete opposite. She'd never seen Hayley this out of it and it worried her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Pulling herself out of her daze Hayley looked at Amanda and smiled lightly.  
  
"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Talk about why you're walking around this house like you're lost. Don't you dare tell me that it's nothing either, because it's obviously something. I've known you too long. Is it something about the new job?"  
  
"No, its nothing, really Manda, don't worry about me. I've just got a lot on my plate now, with work and some other stuff I'm doing."  
  
"Are you still thinking about Shane?"  
  
"Of course not, it wasn't meant to go anywhere."  
  
"If you need me, to talk or anything, I'll be in my room alright? I've got to get some work done before Mike comes over."  
  
"Yeah, have fun!"  
  
**********  
  
Hayley stopped pacing and glanced out the window and down her driveway. She had everything she really needed out of life, so why was what Shane said bothering her so much? She didn't need him. It couldn't work, he was right about that. She just couldn't believe this was her life, it seemed like it should be on TV, not something she was facing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're a wrestler huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."  
  
"Don't worry about it; at least we will see a lot of each other."  
  
"Yeah, look Hayley, I'm not interested in anything serious right now alright? We had a good time the other night, and well I liked it a lot, but it won't go anywhere, not now anyway."  
  
"Of course Shane, were you worried I would be all over you or something?"  
  
"No, I just thought you'd like to know where I stand."  
  
"I do, now if you'll excuse me, I better get back to Jim's office. I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"No problem. Hey Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, and welcome to Raw."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
How could she have been so stupid? Sitting in her room and thinking about the guy for two days, and hoping that she would get the chance to do it all over again. She was to naïve for her own good sometimes. The phone chose that moment to ring, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey is this Hayley?"  
  
"The one and only, who is this?"  
  
"Summer Hardy, we met on Raw the other night?"  
  
"Yes of course. How are you?"  
  
"Good, look a few of our friends were coming over tonight for some good food and music, and we were wondering if you were free."  
  
"I don't have anything planned at the moment, what time do you want me to be there?"  
  
"Around six. That will give us enough time to get everything in order."  
  
"Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourself princess. We can take care of the rest."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Jot down this address alright? Just so you know where we live and you don't get lost along the way."  
  
Hayley jotted the address down on her notebook paper as Summer read it off and smiled. When she had met the lady at Raw the day before, she had never planned on her actually calling and wanting to get together. It was nice that Summer was outgoing enough to do that.  
  
"So we'll see you soon?"  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Walking up the stairs to Amanda's room she knocked on the door lightly, waiting for the music to turn off and her friend to come barreling to the door.  
  
"Hey babe, you wanna talk?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out tonight too. I got invited to a dinner party by some people at work. So if you need me call my cell."  
  
"Oh alright, it looks like another night alone with Mike. Thanks Hayley, you're the best!"  
  
"I know, believe me, you tell me all the time. So you don't need me around for anything right?"  
  
"No, go enjoy yourself, and whatever it is that's bothering you, just forget about it. You deserve to have fun remember? That's your new mantra!"  
  
Hayley smiled and closed her friend's door. Ever since she had started dating Mike, who was into everything that wasn't of this world, Manda had been coming up with all these words for every feeling she thought Hayley felt. It was good for her to be this happy for a change. Now if she could only get her own world in order.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Cheesy chapter alert! I didn't do much here except explain to you that I'm making Shane come off like an ass, lol. It will get better; I just needed to throw something in there for now until I get the good stuff sorted out. Thank you Beth and Kathryn for the wonderful reviews. You're my reason for keeping on! 


	6. Dinner Party Revelations

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Well here is Chapter Six, It took me awhile to figure out the path I wanted to go with this one. After some research and some doubts, I finally figured it out, but you won't for awhile, I have to keep your interest! Enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
Hayley pulled her car to a stop on the abandoned street that Summer lived on. She looked around and caught the beauty of the trees and the quiet that surrounded her. She couldn't believe there was a place this truly beautiful In any part of the world. It must really be nice to live here. Stepping out of the car, and making sure her dress was still attached to her, she made her way up the walk to the doorway. Ringing the doorbell she waited with baited breath until Summer came to the door.  
  
"Hayley, you made it!" Summer said pulling her gently into the house and towards the deck where everyone was standing around talking.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for inviting me" she smiled as Summer brought her around and introduced her to everyone.  
  
"I want you all to meet the new head writer of Raw, her name is Hayley Carmichael, and she graciously agreed to join me here tonight to meet the rest of the gang. That blonde guy with the new haircut, you already know as Jason, we call him Jay around these parts, when he decides to come and visit us, and over there is Trish, and my husband Jeff Hardy."  
  
"I finally see someone I know from all the times my roommate wanted to watch Raw. It's nice to finally meet you Jeff." Hayley managed to choke out after her initial astonishment. She knew that Summer was a Hardy now, but she didn't realize who she was married too.  
  
"Everyone remembers Jeff at one point or another, it's a Carolina thing, huh Hayley? Well, that is Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas over there, that's Jeff's brother and my best friend. Have you met Shane? He's the tall one over there with the green hair."  
  
"Yeah, we met at Raw the other night."  
  
Matt turned and looked at Hayley with a look of confusion. This was the girl that spent the whole night talking to Shane at the club, and now here she was pretending she had only just met him at Raw the previous night. Something was seriously wrong with this picture. He had to talk to his buddy and find out what the hell was going on here. Matt figured he would play along with what she was dishing out though, so there weren't any problems.  
  
"Yeah Summer, we met at Raw after you came and told me about her. How's it going Hayley?" Shane asked quietly before turning back to Shannon and pretending she wasn't there.  
  
"It's going fine Shane. You have a really nice place here Summer. I didn't think there was a place this serene in Carolina. You found a perfect place."  
  
"I know, I think I even knew back then when I moved into the place across the street. When we decided to get married, I hated to let my place go, but well I still got to keep the neighborhood, so it worked out well. You want me to show you around?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love that."  
  
"Hey Trish, do you want to come with us? There is some stuff I haven't even showed you yet!" Summer said grabbing the two of them and walking towards the stairs to the second floor."  
  
"Hey guys, don't miss us too much, we'll be right back." Trish exclaimed before heading up the stairs behind Summer and Hayley.  
  
**********  
  
"Shane, buddy why are you acting so indifferent to her?"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about man, don't give me that look either. She came in here and when she caught your eye, and Summer introduced you two, she acted like she had just met you on Raw."  
  
"She did just meet me Matt."  
  
"Yeah, but we all know she met you at the club. So why did she make up the Raw thing?"  
  
"Listen guys, it's nothing big alright. She just met me on Raw and I told her that no matter what happened at the club, I wasn't looking for anything serious."  
  
"Oh give me a break man! You couldn't stop thinking about her all day Monday. Why the sudden change?" Jay interrupted, after hearing Shane spit off the line of bullshit.  
  
"It wasn't a sudden change. Look guys, you have the perfect girls; they are in the business with you, or at home with you. They accept everything the way it is. With Hayley, I don't want to make her think there can be more, when I'm on the road all the time. I can't deceive her like that. That's why I said it." Shane explained with a sigh, taking another drink of his beer.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused here. I just thought she was hired as a head writer for the show you are on, wasn't she? So doesn't that mean she accepts what happens on the road as normal now?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it does. Look guys, I told her I wasn't ready for anything serious and I'm not, so can we drop it now?"  
  
"Yeah whatever buddy, but you know what? If someone else from Raw chooses to date her, you can't get angry, because you fucked it up."  
  
"Do you know something I don't know Jay?"  
  
"No, I'm just stating that the girl was into you, and now that you've made it clear you aren't interested in her, she may move on to someone that is. I'm just leaving you with that thought."  
  
As the other guys walked back to the kitchen to get some more beer and wine coolers for the girls, Shane sat down on the couch and thought about what Jay had said. Hayley wasn't just some girl from Raleigh anymore. She was a girl from Raleigh who just happened to work with him. Jay was right when he said that shouldn't stop Shane from making a move on her and getting to know her better, it wasn't like he would be marrying her right away or anything. He had to do something, and fast, or this pretty girl he wanted to get to know better, would slip right out of his fingers and on to someone else.  
  
"So what are you thinking about now buddy?" Matt asked sitting down in the chair beside Shane's and glancing at him eagerly.  
  
"I'm thinking that you guys are right. I have to do something before I lose something that might have a potential to be good. I just hope she hasn't given up on me yet!" Shane patted Matt on the arm and went to the stairs. Taking one look up to the top, he jumped the stairs two at a time. He had to make sure she would listen to him this time.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Short Chapter again but what can I say, I'm building into something bigger here. There will be another update later today! 


	7. Make Up Your Mind

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
*************  
  
As Shane leaped up the stairs he heard voices coming from Summer's bedroom. He knew he had to do this now or he was going to lose his chance, and his mind. Whatever came first. He knocked gently on the door, calling everyone's attention away from the things Summer was showing them.  
  
"Shane, what can we do for you?" Summer asked a little taken aback.  
  
"I need to talk to Hayley, if that's alright. Do you think I can steal her away for a few minutes?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get back to Jeff anyways, and I'm sure Trish has something she needs to do, like refill her drink?" Summer said nudging Trish in her side. She had thought there was something under the surface of Hayley's exterior when she had introduced them downstairs, and knew that this might be the chance she needed to confront it.  
  
"Yeah, I do need another drink. We'll see you downstairs alright Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah sure guys. This won't take long I'm sure. I needed to talk to him about some story lines anyway."  
  
As Summer and Trish made their way out of the room giggling, Hayley turned to Shane and saw the look on his face. It was the same look from the club the other night when they'd talked the whole night. The same look she was hoping she would see again.  
  
**********  
  
"What do you need Shane?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, will you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here and I'm listening. So what do you want to say this time?"  
  
"I want to, god I don't know how to say this."  
  
"It's easy, just say it."  
  
"Believe me; It's not all that easy."  
  
"Shane, you said before that you didn't need anything serious or want anything serious at the present time. So I'm here because Summer asked me. That's it. I didn't come here thinking you would be here so I could get into your system. I just wanted to make some new friends, since Summer was so nice to me on Monday night."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So if you know, then what are you up here for?"  
  
"Someone explained to me what an idiot I'm being to you, and I wanted to say sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Shane. We are both adults. Sure we had a good time the other night at the club, actually one of the nicest times I've had in awhile, being out with Amanda and Mike so much, but that's all it was. A nice time, and you want to keep it that way, and I completely understand."  
  
"No you aren't letting me get this out, there's more to it and you know it too."  
  
"I know absolutely nothing about you Shane. That's what I do know as of this moment. Is there something that will make that change?"  
  
"God Hayley, why are you being like this?"  
  
"Being like what Shane? I'm only being polite and understanding. I thought that's what you wanted. I can't see why we can't be friends. I mean we are going to be working together pretty closely over the next little while, I just want to make this job work as well as it can."  
  
"You want the job to work right? So then do me a favor!"  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Go out with me. In the name of work if need be, just go out with me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hayley managed to choke out. Now this was something she hadn't expected happening at all tonight. She did want to get to know Shane better, but she wasn't going to push herself on him, and he didn't want it anyways. He had made that fact perfectly clear. She really had no idea where this was going, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Hayley Carmichael, I'm asking you out. I want you and me to go out somewhere alone, and just talk and have a good time like we did the other night."  
  
"But I thought.."  
  
"You thought wrong, and apparently so did I. So after I've spent the latter part of the day making an ass out of myself, I want to make it better. So will you go out with me?"  
  
"I don't know Shane."  
  
"What do I have to do to make you go out with me? I will do just about anything right now..."  
  
"Explain to me where all of this is coming from, and then I will think about it."  
  
Shane had no idea where to start with this girl. She was different then most of the girls he had gone out with before. The night spent at the club, there wasn't anything she wouldn't answer when he'd asked her, and the same seemed to happen to him. He normally didn't want people to know all that much about him, but with this girl, and her brutal honesty, he wanted to be the same way with her. He wanted to get to know her, and having her at work with him, it could only help him, couldn't it?  
  
"When me and Shannon went to the club that night and I saw you sitting there alone, and Matt and Shan were all into talking about their girlfriends and wives, I figured I was as lonely as you were at that moment. So I took a chance and went to your table and talked to you. I had a really good time, and to be honest with you I couldn't get you out of my head. When you showed up at Raw in my locker room, I thought it was a dream. There was no way you could be there because I didn't tell you what I did or even give you my number. The reason I didn't do that was because I didn't want to lead you to believe I was home a lot of the time to call you, and I didn't want you to wait by the phone for me."  
  
"But I never said I would do that did I?"  
  
"No you didn't but let me finish okay babe?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When you showed up there and told me you were the new head writer, the one I'd been hearing about all night, my first thoughts were good, but then they turned bad because I don't want to throw you into my life, and make whatever was happening turn into a living hell. So I told you I wasn't ready for anything serious. The truth is, I'm 29 years old almost and I'm alone ninety percent of the time. All my friends are serious about their girlfriends or married. Jeff being the last one to do that. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life, but I don't want to mislead someone about me. So I pushed you away. I'm stupid and I thought that was right, but god you look so beautiful now, and I can't lie to you anymore. I want to get to know you Hayley."  
  
"Are you done now?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"Then here's my take on all of this. There are a lot of things we don't know about each other, and the only way to get past all of that is to try, so yes Shane Helms, I will go out with you. I will try."  
  
"You'll what?" he asked. Shane had been hoping she would give this reaction so bad, but he knew after what happened the night before on Raw, that there was a chance she wouldn't even want to give it another try.  
  
"You heard me Shane. You want to ask me out on a date with you, and I'm standing in front of you, saying that I will."  
  
"So you'll give me a chance to make everything up to you? And get to know me better?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. So how many of your friends know about me now?"  
  
"Matt and Shannon because they were there with me the other night, and well Jay because I wrestled with him last night and he knew my mind wasn't on our match when we were training. Jeff knows too, but he doesn't know you're the girl from the club, he just knows you as the head writer."  
  
"Well okay then. We'll keep it that way for now. Summer and Trish might wonder what's going on, but at the time I don't want to tell them anything because I don't even know them yet. I would really like to know everyone that you know, to be part of your life at the moment, but it has to take time."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you all the time in the world and I know they are all going to love you..."  
  
"Yeah probably, I mean I am the head writer for half of them now aren't I? they have to like me!" Hayley smiled and hugged Shane gently. It felt nice to be this close to him, and know that he wanted to try something with her as well. Whatever that something was, only time would tell.  
  
"So do you want to go downstairs and have a good time now?" Shane asked with a smile pulling out of the hug. He didn't want to let on to her the feelings he felt in his body having her that close to him. That would be better served for another time, when they were better acquainted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure us being up here for so long is going to be the topic of conversation downstairs. Let's go have a good time. We have all the time in the world to discuss when we can go out on our first date."  
  
"Yeah, all the time in the world."  
  
******************* 


	8. Nothing As It Seems

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Now I am brutally aware at how long this is taking me to update and I want to say Sorry! I've been wrestling with ideas for this thing the last couple of days and I want to make sure I do it right. So bear with me. I know a lot of you are thinking since they are going to date its going to be the end of it pretty soon, but it's not I assure you of that. Just bear with me, this is brutal, lol.  
  
*******  
  
-Monday Night Raw-  
  
"So what ideas have you come up with after watching the show Hayley?" Jim asked as the other writers around her watched on.  
  
"I've had the chance to look at some of the performers in the singles division and I really see a need for better writing with some of them. Now I know I'm new here, and my ideas are still fresh in where I want them to go, but I've looked at Hurricane Helms and decided he needs a real run for the Intercontinental belt. That was the one thing, after speaking with him and gaining an idea of his career, that I want to take right now." Hayley gasped for air. She wasn't sure how the rest of the room was going to take this burst of energy.  
  
"You do realize that Booker T is going for that belt Ms. Carmichael?" one of the short stubby writers asked.  
  
"I do, but after all is said and done, after taking the time to sit with Booker T, I see bigger title hopes for him as well. I mean you have to see what I see here. He is a huge competitor, and to have him as the Intercontinental Champion, well it's just not the best move for him right now. He is such a big performer and wins over the crowd better then most I've seen at this point. All I think really, is people like Christian and Hurricane should be going for the IC title, not the big guys like Booker. It just seems like a waste for all the talent you guys possess here."  
  
"So what you're saying is you want to write for Hurricane and Christian and add more elements to the IC division at the moment?" Jim questioned.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying at the moment Jim. I mean it seems like a good route at the moment. No one has been doing anything with that belt since they brought it back a month ago. I just see bigger things for it. These are men that will eventually want to fight for the heavyweight belt, and this belt is a stepping stone to making people see they are better then what they've been given."  
  
"It's a good idea, and with your writing talent, and these men and women backing you here in this room, I think we can make a go of it. So you have my support here, and well Eric needs the help too, so I'm sure it will work for him as well. So do what you need to do here Hayley."  
  
"Thank you Jim. Now the other order of business I want to get out of the way is Shawn Michaels. I know from my research and watching old tapes, that he has never really faced Ric Flair in this kind of match before, the one at the next PPV, and I think that we should really make him win it."  
  
"We had plans to let Ric take the match Hayley, why do you suddenly get to come in here and change the order of things?" one of the blonde writers asked.  
  
"I'm not here to turn everything upside down. I am from Carolina alright? So I am one of the biggest Flair fans there could be, but Shawn Michaels has taken that torch they keep talking about and he still has a lot of time left in his ride. I just think letting him win this would look really good for him and the company."  
  
"Well you would have to sit down with Shawn and Ric on this one Hayley. They are bigger performers and they might have their own way of doing this match. So before we decide anything in here, I'm asking you to go talk to Shawn tonight and then Ric when you get the time, and see what they say. Get back to me, and we can do some real writing with this. Is that alright for now?"  
  
"Jim it's more then okay. You wanted me here to give you ideas and I'm doing that. I know I'm the new kid here, believe me, I haven't forgotten, but I think that in order for me to do my job right, I need to shoot everything out there, and what we use, well that's wonderful, but what we don't, then you can leave on the floor. I really want to get to know all of you, the writers, well. I do not want to come in here and take over. I want to work as a team to make this show that much better. Is that something that is understood here?"  
  
Hayley was tired of this meeting already. The writers since the beginning had been giving her a hard time. She knew it was bound to happen but this was getting crazy. She was now part of the team and wanted the respect that would come along with it. She wasn't there to steal anyone's job. She got the job on merit and she wanted to use it.  
  
Jim stood up from the table and walked towards the door. He looked at the room of writers and then back at Hayley. She was going to have a hard time cracking this family.  
  
"It is perfectly understood. Now let's go start the show with what we have at the moment and worry about this other stuff later. Hayley, do what I said and talk to Shawn. I'm sure he can tell you what he wants to have done for this match. Just enjoy the ego you are about to encounter. It will give you a new element to work with tonight."  
  
Jim walked out of the room as everyone packed up their stuff. Hayley took one look around the room and decided she had done what she could tonight, and could worry about everything else later. She had told Shane she would meet him in his locker room, and right now that was something she didn't want to miss.  
  
*********  
  
"So how was the meeting Hayley?" Shane asked pulling her into a hug, and proceeding to sit down on the bench.  
  
"They don't accept me yet, which I expected. I can live with that, it's the total lack of ideas from them that I cannot handle."  
  
"Is it really that bad in there? What did you say that would get them going?"  
  
"I asked for you to be put in the IC title hunt. I mean I think you need to be there. Not because we have a date coming up and I want to make things easier for you. But because of your raw talent. I've watched tapes all week and this is just something you need to do. You've been meant to do it for some time now."  
  
"You really put that out there?"  
  
"Yes of course I did Shane. I want to see you succeed. I even asked for something with Michaels and Flair, and they shot that down pretty much too. Jim was good about it. He wants me to talk to Shawn and Ric, and then come to whatever conclusion I want as far as writing the match goes."  
  
"It will get easier babe. You just can't give in to them. They haven't had a competent head writer for some time, and this is new to them. Having someone so."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I was going to say so talented. but then your beauty took me off guard."  
  
Hayley blushed. Shane had been really trying to get to know her better over the past few days and she was so happy about it. He had been calling her from house shows just to chat with her, like two best friends would. He also didn't miss a chance to tell her how much he did like her, and how pretty she really was. They still had to decide on their first real date, but just having him around like this was good enough.  
  
"It did not!"  
  
"Hayley, have you really looked in the mirror? Summer mentioned to me the night she met you that you didn't deserve to be in the back, you needed to be on camera, and that's true because you have the face of an angel. So why wouldn't your beauty take me off guard?"  
  
"I wont be on television anytime soon Shane, so don't go getting ideas in your head. I like what I do behind the scenes. It means more to me."  
  
"You don't like what I do every night?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Shane before you came into my life, I didn't like wrestling all that much. Amanda loves it, and that's great, but I wasn't a fan. When I got this job and then found out you were a performer, it made me respect it more yes, but I don't think I would ever do it. I don't travel half as much as you thank god. I don't think I could handle being away from home that much."  
  
"But you like what I do?"  
  
"Of course I do Shane. You're amazing!"  
  
"So since I'm so amazing, when do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"When are you home again?"  
  
"Saturday I think. Actually I have both days. Saturday and Sunday, so we could make a weekend of it. Are you up for that?"  
  
"More then anything. Plus I don't have to think about this stuff that happened tonight. It gives me some time to get all my work done before you come home."  
  
"Good, because your going out with me, not the WWE." Shane smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"So this Saturday I should expect a superhero at my door?"  
  
"No, you should expect plain old Shane Helms. Are you sure that's enough for you?"  
  
"More then enough Shane. And I can't wait."  
  
"Me either. Now I better get dressed for my match tonight. Are you going to wait around afterward so we can go back to the hotel together?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to see Trish right now. I'll see you later."  
  
Shane kissed her forehead gently and she left the locker room with a smile plastered on her face. She could wait for Saturday; things were turning around for her. A thought flashed through her mind of something serious she needed to tell Shane before they got serious. She put it out of her mind and ran down the hall to Trish's locker room. She knew she should tell Shane before he found out the hard way, but she didn't want to do it yet. The time wasn't right.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out to you. It's getting better, and the date is next, so yay me! For the reviewers of this story thus far, Beth (you are soo sweet!), Lisa and Dare to be Different, thank you so much for keeping me going! I'm still reading all your stuff! Kathryn- you are my girl that keeps on reading through everything. Thanks! 


	9. I Think We're Alone Now

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
************  
  
"What are you grinning about Hayley?" Amanda said sitting down on the couch and turning on the television.  
  
Hayley couldn't help it. She had been looking forward to this night all week, and now that it was here, she was excited. Shane had called her about an hour before and told her he would be there soon, and that he couldn't wait to see her. She didn't want to make anything serious of this, but they had been talking all week when he was on the road about everything, and this was just the culmination of all of those talks. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her.  
  
"I have a date in like an hour! Why wouldn't I be smiling?"  
  
"So he finally broke you down and got you to go out with him huh?" Amanda smiled.  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"So now will you tell me why you were so depressed the other day? I know we haven't had a chance to talk lately, since Mike has been here, and well you've been working, but I knew something was wrong the other night. Did it have to do with Shane then too?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I met him at Raw like you wanted me too, I fainted on him, and then he tells me that getting to know me was good, but he doesn't want anything serious."  
  
"This from the guy whose been calling here all week and tying up the phone line?"  
  
"One and the same Amanda."  
  
"So what changed now?"  
  
"We talked at Summer's the other night, and well it worked out well for us. He doesn't want to lead anyone on, and with me he thought that was what was going to happen. At the time I didn't know why he would do that, but now that he's explained it, it makes all the sense in the world. I didn't want anything serious either; I just didn't want to lose the chance to get to know this wicked man."  
  
"Wicked huh?"  
  
"Yes wicked. He's great Amanda. God you have to meet him. You will see what I see."  
  
"I suppose I will get to meet him tonight. If he plans on taking you out, he better pass my test."  
  
"You aren't going to do that test again are you?"  
  
"Why not?" Amanda said laughing.  
  
"Because it's childish and you come off like a parent or something. I don't need another father and mother Manda."  
  
"I won't embarrass you if that's what you mean. I just want to meet him, so I can see what you see, and why you are so happy right now."  
  
"You will, believe me."  
  
"So do you know what you're doing tonight?"  
  
"No one sweet clue. I left all of that up to Shane. I figured since he wanted the date with me, he could go over the details."  
  
"Oh, so he could really shock you tonight and take you to a hotel."  
  
Hayley just stood there in shock. She hadn't thought about it, but it could be something that he wanted to do. Maybe he liked to move in the fast lane since he was never home normally.  
  
"I was kidding Hayley! My gosh, do you really think he would do that?"  
  
"I don't know Manda. I don't really know him THAT well yet."  
  
"Well he's from Carolina, and if his parents are like ours were, then he won't even try anything short of a kiss. It's the southern hospitality thing sweetheart. Don't start worrying about it now."  
  
"I won't, but I just never thought about it before until you mentioned it. What happens if I don't move fast enough for him?"  
  
"You've been with men before Hayley. You aren't a virgin here. Just do what feels right, and I'm sure nothing bad will happen. I mean he's a superhero remember?"  
  
Hayley laughed and smacked her friend on the arm. It did seem pretty funny that she was going out with someone who considered himself on television to be a superhero and fight crime. It would make for a most interesting date if anything else.  
  
"Go get ready girl. He's going to be here soon. We can talk about it when you get home."  
  
"I'll see you in a few Manda, enjoy the television!" Hayley said as she climbed the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for this date tonight. She hadn't had one of these in awhile, and didn't want to disappoint.  
  
**********  
  
"Hayley, you look beautiful tonight."  
  
"Thank you Shane. Did you decide on what we are doing?"  
  
"I was thinking something really simple for the first date. I don't want to impress you so much you think I'm stuck up now do I?"  
  
"I could never think that. So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking about a walk along the shoreline. Just a better chance for us to talk and get to know one another a little better then we have been. Does that sound alright to you? Or did you have something better in mind?"  
  
"Nothing better, believe me. That sounds perfect."  
  
They drove in silence all the way to the beach and Shane parked the car and helped her out. Amanda was right when she said that he was raised right. He even opened the door for her and everything. She knew she had nothing to worry about with Shane's intentions for this date. They started walking towards the water and Shane took her hand gently into his, twining their fingers together. When he realized she wasn't pulling her hand away he smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling Shane?"  
  
"I thought you were going to want to pull away..."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"This is our first date, official anyways, and I didn't want to take things too fast for you. After all I am the one who told you I wanted something not serious."  
  
"Is that still the case?"  
  
"Not really. I don't think it ever was. It just felt right for me to take your hand."  
  
"It was right Shane, don't question it alright? I will tell you what's wrong, if you do it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Hayley looked up at the sky as the sun was going down and realized how beautiful it was living out here. She had been here for years but had never really noticed how nice she had it, until now. She guessed Shane brought out the best in her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How nice it is out here. I guess I never noticed before. The sky is so bright right now. The orange tint makes it like a dream."  
  
"It's not a dream."  
  
"I know it's very real."  
  
"Hayley. I missed you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I missed you this week. I missed your smile, and the way you laugh at silly stuff I say when I call you. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No it's not Shane, why would you even think that? I missed you too. I was really looking forward to tonight."  
  
"Me too.. So tell me about you and how you got to be here. Stuff I might not know already."  
  
"Well you know I live here in Raleigh now, but I used to live in Fayetteville, and I even moved to Charlotte for awhile. My parents got divorced when I was really young, so I've never seen my father, at least not since I was like four. My mother loved Carolina though; there was no way she would ever leave it. So I did the same. I became one with this place, and I could never see myself leaving now."  
  
"Where is your mother now?"  
  
"She died a few years ago actually. She had cancer in her breast and they couldn't catch it in time, and she passed away..It was really rough."  
  
"It seems like it would be. I'm sorry to hear about it though."  
  
"Don't be. She's with me everyday of my life. She knows I'm happy and that's what she always wanted for me."  
  
"I didn't mean to bring anything bad up, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize when it comes to things like this. She was my mother, she raised me very well, and it was her time to go. It wasn't murder or anything that was planned out, it was just some twist of fate that makes me who I am. It doesn't mean I don't think about her anymore..."  
  
"I know, you probably think about her everyday. So how about we change the subject here?" Shane asked smiling down at her. He never realized before how small she was compared to him. She had to be about 5'6 on a good day.  
  
"What did you have in mind Mr. Helms?"  
  
"How happy I am that you came here with me tonight."  
  
"Well the feeling goes both ways Shane, I'm glad we got to talk about this and I'm here now."  
  
"You are?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course I am." Stopping short in the sand and taking a quick glance out to the water and watching it slowly moving she turned back to him. "I like you Shane Helms. I think I did that night in the bar, with your friends all around you like hawks. There was just something about you that made me want to get to know you. I can't explain it, and I don't even want to try to, but when you asked me out at Summer's, I knew I had to do it."  
  
"You wouldn't rather have someone like Jay or Jeff?"  
  
"Why? I barely know those guys and besides, in case you forgot, they are both married. I consider Summer a friend too, and she and Jeff seem perfect for each other. Why would you even ask that?"  
  
"Most girls I go out with tend to go for me because I can get them closer to the blonde heartthrobs that they really want..."  
  
"Well Shane, that's not me. I think Jeff and Jay are good guys, and it's cool I get to work with them, well Jay anyways, but it doesn't mean that I want to get them into bed."  
  
"Hayley I didn't mean to offend you here princess, I just want to make sure I don't put myself out there and get duped again."  
  
"You won't get taken again Shane, I'm here for you."  
  
"You mean that don't you?"  
  
"What can I do to prove to you that I mean it?" Hayley asked with a small smile curving on her lips.  
  
Shane just stared at her before he answered. He knew she was telling the truth, and knew that she wouldn't be like the last girl he had gone out with, that was so concerned with how Jeff saw her, that she didn't see him. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't want her to run from him for moving too fast. He didn't know how to explain what was happening with them, but he wanted to ride with it, and make it work.  
  
"You can. well you can..." Shane stammered.  
  
"I'm going to take a chance here and do what I think you might want to say, and I know it's what I want to do."  
  
Hayley moved closer to Shane and pulled her hand from his and placed them on both of his cheeks. Just sitting there and looking into his eyes for a minute, and seeing his entire heart through them, she put her lips to his gently and kissed him. She didn't want to make him uneasy so she kissed him gently, and slowly. What she didn't expect was for Shane to kiss her back, and to deepen the kiss. It was obviously what he wanted to do, and she wasn't going to stop him. It just felt right.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss after a couple of minutes, Shane looked down at her.  
  
"I had to stop."  
  
"I know you did." Hayley whispered trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Do you think we should head back?"  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
"What I'd like to do is stay out here with you all night, but that's not right at the moment. Plus we have some time tomorrow to just do this all over again. That is, if you still want too?" Shane questioned, searching her face for the right answer. The one answer that would hold his heart.  
  
"I'd like nothing more Shane. We can head back."  
  
"Not before I do this just one more time. I want to make sure it was real." Shane whispered pulling Hayley closer to him and kissing her gently, feeling the electricity generating between them.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Okay so massively long chapter alert! I had an idea and I ran with it. I hope you all enjoy it and well review as always, you know I love it when you do!! 


	10. Man Overboard

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: I wanted to thank you for the reviews thus far on Chapter Nine. I sort of went mental in the review board because some person found it wonderful to Put YUCK! As a review for like 4 chapters of the story, and it aggravated me a little, lol so if you read the board, you'll see me going a little mental. Okay so here is chapter ten. I also want to know when you review, if you'd like to see another story with Summer and Jeff again as the main players. If you do, let me know, if not, then that's cool. Just a mini poll I'm doing. Enjoy as always.  
  
*******  
  
"So judging from the smile on your face right now, I would say you had a good time last night?" Amanda asked as she scooped another bowl of cereal into her mouth.  
  
"Do you have to talk with your mouth crammed full? Are we cavewomen now?" Hayley laughed and sat down with her journal and her herbal tea. There was no way she could start any day without this herbal concoction.  
  
"No we aren't cavewomen, I'm just hungry man. What would you rather me do?"  
  
"Wait until you're done eating and then ask how my night was, is that such a hard thing to grasp?"  
  
Amanda laughed and put down her spoon. Finishing with the food in her mouth she turned her face serious and gave Hayley the look of death.  
  
"So did you have a good night with our resident superhero?"  
  
"No, he wasn't available for a date, but there was his better half. The date with Shane was wonderful, one of the best I think I've ever been on. I can't wait to do it again."  
  
"So did you tell him about.?"  
  
"No I didn't tell him anything Amanda. It's to soon right now to tell him anything, and at this point its just going to add an element of stress and worry that I don't want there."  
  
"You need to tell him babe, otherwise he's going to get hurt, and then you're going to hurt."  
  
"Okay can we change the subject here? I will tell him about it when the time is right. The time isn't right at this moment, so lets just leave it be."  
  
"Okay whatever you say girl. I just think you should be up front with him. I mean you do want this to go somewhere right?"  
  
"At the moment, I don't know where any of this is going to go. So let's just enjoy the ride alright?"  
  
"Sure Hayley, you know what you're doing. So tell me about the date girl!"  
  
Hayley sat back in the chair and sighed. Amanda was right about one thing. She had to tell Shane eventually. This wasn't something that was better hidden. But right now she was enjoying the time she had with Shane and didn't want anything to ruin it. Their date had been the sweetest time of her life, and if she told Shane now, it would ruin things for sure.  
  
"He took me to the shoreline, and we just walked and talked."  
  
"That's it? You went to the shoreline and watched the sun go down and you're telling me that all you did was talk to the guy? Has it been that long since you've been on a date girl?"  
  
"No it hasn't, and we kissed too. Twice if you want to know how much we did do. It was just wonderful. There was no stress to be something we aren't and it was like the club, but without the noise."  
  
"Did you feel sparks?"  
  
"Yes I did, and heat and the whole bit. I kind of figured I would though, after everything I felt at the club and the whole thinking about him day in and day out. It was natural. I haven't had that with anyone before. Although he thought I was going to go after Jeff or Jay."  
  
"He didn't??"  
  
"He did. He was concerned about me doing that because his last girlfriend did it, and I had to spend most of my time explaining to him that I didn't want Jeff or Jay and that I wanted him. It was pretty heavy."  
  
"Seems like it. So are you going out again today?"  
  
"He said we might, but he also said he'd call me and we would do something different this time around."  
  
At that moment the phone started ringing off the wall where it was hung. Hayley and Amanda both jumped out of their chairs at the exact same moment, but Amanda hit the phone first.  
  
"Yeah Shane, she's right here, give me a second."  
  
Passing the phone to her friend Amanda winked and went back to her cereal. Now she could eat in peace without Hayley making a big scene out of it.  
  
"Hey Shane what's up?"  
  
"I've got some bad news babe."  
  
"Oh what's wrong?"  
  
"There's something happening in New York tonight, a house show, and I'm now booked on it as a replacement, so I wont be able to be with you tonight. I'm really sorry Hayley."  
  
"That's alright; you'll be on Raw tomorrow night right?"  
  
"Yes of course I will. You're there too still right?"  
  
"Yeah, so we'll just make up for it on Monday night alright? Don't worry about me babe. I've got all the time in the world to see you."  
  
Amanda coughed on her cereal and went back to reading the paper. She knew Hayley had to tell him what was going on, before something serious happened and she couldn't. She just wished her friend would realize it.  
  
"What was that in the background?"  
  
"Just my silly roommate, ignore her, she's losing her mind."  
  
"Just call Mike to come over, he should help her right?"  
  
Hayley laughed and looked over at Amanda. She knew Mike wouldn't help this because Amanda losing her mind right at that moment was all about her, and not about Mike.  
  
"He should be able too. So I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes you will, but right now, if it's possible and if you're dressed, could you open your front door? I'm totally freezing my ass off out here."  
  
"You're outside my door?"  
  
"Yes, and its way to early to be doing this."  
  
Running over to her front door she opened it and saw Shane standing there in shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't want to admit it but he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. She had to admit the thought appealed to her too.  
  
"Come in here this minute Shane Helms! Why would you stand outside and call me?"  
  
Shane smirked a little and stepped into her house. He'd been here the night before but hadn't gotten a chance to look around and see everything. Her house looked like it had her type of touch on everything. It looked homey.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you with these, but the whole effect is lost now, I mean it's like cold out there."  
  
Shane pulled the flowers from behind his back and passed them gently to her. Hayley looked and saw the tulips and the roses and smiled. Taking one small smell, she pulled Shane with her into the kitchen and searched for a vase.  
  
"Amanda, meet Shane, and Shane meet Amanda, my oddball roommate."  
  
"Nice to meet you Amanda." Shane said shaking her hand.  
  
"Same here man, I've been hearing so much about you, and I wondered when you would show up."  
  
Hayley rolled her eyes as she put the flowers in the vase. It was nice having Shane here with her in the house, and even better having Amanda be so cool with him. Even when she was borderline embarrassing.  
  
"So you like the flowers?"  
  
"I love them Shane, thank you. You didn't have to do it though."  
  
"Well I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me while I'm off wrestling tonight. You know I would rather be here with you."  
  
Amanda almost choked on her cereal again and smiled. Putting down the spoon, she picked up the newspaper and headed out of the kitchen. She wanted to leave these two alone. It was getting to mushy in here. Now she knew what Hayley felt like when Mike was over.  
  
"I'd rather you be here too to be perfectly honest but it's your job. Not to mention we will see each other on Raw tomorrow night."  
  
"We will. I just wanted to say goodbye before I go home and finish packing for the flight. I'll miss you, but you know me, I'll call you a hundred times over the night."  
  
"I'll miss you too Shane. You'd better call me."  
  
"I will. So I better get going. I just wanted to make sure you got the flowers."  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
Shane pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. He'd been thinking about that all night long. He didn't have that much sleep because of it. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but she just made him want to get as close as he could to her. He could really see himself falling in love with her.  
  
'Well there goes the not getting serious rules I set down' he thought to himself. Pulling away from the kiss, he gently took her hand in his and kissed it. He better get going before he totally forgot about the flight and the show.  
  
"I'll call you okay?"  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Okay so there's more. Also I will be building on the thing that she needs to tell Shane as well. It will come in another couple of chapters or so. As always review! 


	11. Perfection Through Silence

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Okay so you are all about to find out what Hayley is hiding. I needed to do some research for this one because I've never had it. Hope I make it as real as possible. Thanks for hanging in this long guys. Beth-Jen-Lisa- Kathryn, you are the reason I keep writing!  
  
********  
  
"Amanda I have an appointment that I forgot about, so if Shane calls can you tell him I will talk to him later?" Hayley asked flashing her friend a small smile.  
  
"What appointment? I didn't think you would be going out today... your flight leaves in like four hours, and you need to be there."  
  
"I still will be I just need to go to the doctor."  
  
"Have they found out what exactly is the matter yet?"  
  
"The doctor thinks she might know what it is, but she doesn't want to say for sure until all the testing is complete."  
  
"Are you going to tell Shane?"  
  
"Eventually, when I find out for sure what the problem is."  
  
"If it's serious like we've talked about before, you need to tell him. It affects him in a lot of ways..."  
  
"Yes mom I know and I will tell him the minute I know for sure what the heck it is."  
  
"Let me know what happens alright? I worry about you, you know."  
  
"I will, I'll call you later okay?  
  
************  
  
"Any pain or discomfort since the last time I saw you?"  
  
Hayley really didn't want to be here. She knew there was a chance of this happening since it had happened with her mother years before, but she just didn't want to face that she might have the same thing. She had so much happening, and she couldn't picture dying before she got to do it all.  
  
"You want the honest truth?"  
  
"That's what I like to work with, when I see my patients yes, it might help me diagnose this easier, or catch whatever it is before it hits head on."  
  
"I'm in a lot of pain in my stomach, and it's so bad sometimes I can't even move to get out of bed. I've been doing really well at hiding it from the people close to me, but its getting worse."  
  
"Any abnormal bleeding?"  
  
"Yes, not a whole lot, but its coming at times I don't really expect it too."  
  
"Are you having intercourse with anyone at the moment, and if not, when was the last time you did?"  
  
"No, I have a boyfriend, sort of, at the moment, but we haven't progressed that far in our relationship yet, that I want to be having sex with him. The last time I slept with someone was, god, like two years ago, when you first saw me about this."  
  
"So since then, there has been no bleeding because of sex correct?"  
  
"That's about it in a nutshell."  
  
"Anything else that's throwing you off a little? I still want to do some tests to make sure what I'm getting here is accurate, but I want to know everything your feeling as of right now."  
  
"Aside from the immense pain in my abdomen, and the occasional bleeding, can things get any worse? I would think all of this is bad enough as it is."  
  
"It's bad but if we catch whatever it is right away, it wont progress to anything life threatening."  
  
"You're telling me this could be life threatening?"  
  
"Nothing is for certain Hayley, but you have to keep your mind open to the possibility that it could. Nothing in medicine is written in stone, there are constantly things changing, so about other symptoms?"  
  
Hayley sighed. She really didn't want to tell the doctor about the rest of it. She was living fine with the pain right now; it couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?  
  
"No. there is nothing else at the moment."  
  
The doctor gave her a once over to make sure she wasn't trying to hide anything. As much as Hayley wanted to tell the doctor about the other pain she was feeling, she couldn't do it, if she wanted to keep this thing from getting serious and out of hand. She didn't want anyone knowing about this and it was bad enough that Amanda already knew. She had to make sure the doctor thought there was nothing else wrong.  
  
"I want you to go downstairs for some x-rays alright? That might give me a better view of what I'm dealing with. If there are any other symptoms you need to tell me about, feel free to call my office or make another appointment to see me. I want to work with you here Hayley, and fix whatever this is head on."  
  
"I know, and I will get the x-rays done when I come back home tomorrow, I've got a flight leaving in a few hours for Georgia, and I can't miss it."  
  
"Okay, here's the form for the lab when you come back, so you can get in right away without them having to call me. When I get the results I will call you in and we can go over everything. Sound alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you for seeing me on such short notice Dr. Abrams. Do you have any idea what it might be at this stage?"  
  
"At this moment, I still think it might be a case of Ovarian Cancer, but as I said, nothing in medicine is one hundred percent accurate, so we will wait on the x-rays and see what happens. But until then, please take care of yourself and do not overdo it."  
  
"I won't, and I'll see you when the results come back."  
  
*********  
  
Stepping off the plane, Hayley thought about what the doctor had said. She might have Ovarian Cancer, the same as her mother did. She remembered all of the pain her mother had gone through, first being diagnosed with breast cancer and then having it slowly spread through her entire body and finally resulting in her death. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her. It just couldn't, there was too much to live for. Grabbing her bag she made her way through to the customs desk. She had to put this out of her mind and live in the moment. She had a career she was beginning to love, and a potential boyfriend that was waiting for her at the arena. All of this illness stuff could wait, for now she just wanted to see Shane.  
  
*******  
  
"There's my girl! Gosh girl, you look wonderful!" Summer exclaimed as Hayley made her way to the girl's locker room.  
  
"You show up here an awful lot lately Summer, are you sure you don't want your old job back? I can talk to Jim for you."  
  
Summer laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. She did miss the ring a little bit, but being home with Jeff had its advantages, she never had a lonely bed at the end of the day.  
  
"No, but thanks for the offer girl. So I haven't had a chance to see you since you were at my house for the get together. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Shane either, have you?"  
  
"Yeah, we've hung out a couple of times."  
  
"Is that all? You've just hung out?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it."  
  
"Oh my gosh, come on now, I feel like I've known you for years, you have to tell me what's been happening since my party. What did you and Shane talk about upstairs in my room?"  
  
"Well Summer, he asked me out on a date, that's what he did. I'm the girl he met at the club that night that him and Shannon and Matt went out, and after some thought, and pushing by his friends, he decided to ask me out. So what he's been doing since then is hanging out with me."  
  
"So do you like him?"  
  
"Oh you have no idea, its wonderful being with him. There isn't anything we can't say to one another." As Hayley said those words she realized there was something she couldn't say to him.  
  
"Oh that's so cute! We have to have you over again, plus I want to see you more too. You seem like you could really fit in with our group girl!"  
  
"Well you have my number, so you can just call, and I'll come running."  
  
"How about a shopping trip on Wednesday? Are you free for that?"  
  
"Sure, I was going to rest up when I got home, but this works well too. I'd love too."  
  
"Cool, I better go find my husband, but you have a good night and good luck with Shane. He's a real keeper."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Summer. Nice seeing you again!"  
  
With a quick wave, Summer rushed off down the hallway and Hayley made her way to Shane's locker room. She wanted to go over the nights events with him before he got a hold of the script.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Okay, so there you have it; you know what it "might" be. Let me know what you think thus far, and as always keep reviewing, you know I love it when you do! 


	12. Lie To Me

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Okay so I made a few enemies making her sick with cancer, lol. Sorry guys but this was the plan from the beginning, but hopefully you still stick with it. I am in the process of writing the third book offline right now, so that when it comes time for this one to end, I have a starting point for the third book, and I promise you won't be disappointed. Thank you for the info on the Summer-Jeff poll though, its being taken into advisement.  
  
**********  
  
"So Shane was alright with you coming out with me shopping?" Summer asked with a smile. She was happy that this girl was making Shane happy. Summer knew that since her and Jeff had gotten married, Shane felt more out of the group then he ever had before.  
  
"Oh yeah, he was kind of happy about it actually. I think he wanted to hang with the guys. We've been talking so much lately, and being together, he hasn't had much of a chance. So this gives him time to do what he needs to do, and then I get to hang out with you."  
  
"I'm glad because I want to get to know you; I think we could be good friends. Not to mention I totally need some new clothes and I can't shop with a man for them anymore, it's not the same."  
  
"How's Trish doing?"  
  
"She's well. I have to fly out to Toronto next week to check on my studio and the record label. It's been awhile since I went out there to check on things."  
  
"Does it ever get hard, running from city to city like you do?" Hayley asked. She had figured it must be hard being based in two different places that weren't all that close to one another. She didn't know if she could do it. Just flying out every Monday was taking its toll on her.  
  
"It has its moments, I'll grant you that, but the end result is what keeps me going."  
  
"Do you miss being in the ring and wrestling ever?"  
  
"You won't tell Jeff?"  
  
"Of course not, me and him aren't that close anyways, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I know, and truth is, I want to get back in the ring, eventually. I mean right now I've got everything I ever wanted, and I couldn't see myself doing it, but there are times where its like, when can I get back there and do what I love? The wrestling business used to be my dream, and I miss it a lot of the time. I won't lie to you there."  
  
"So why not talk to Jeff and come back? If its something you love, I can't see him standing in your way, he doesn't seem the type."  
  
"He's not the type, but I don't want to do that to him. When he comes back to wrestling, if ever, he wants to do it together, and I can't really blame him, we did leave together."  
  
Hayley watched the way Summer talked about wrestling and about Jeff, and she could easily tell that this woman wanted to do everything. She had so many dreams and things she wanted to accomplish, and not doing it seemed to be weighing on her.  
  
"Well I've never actually seen you in the ring, so I'd like to eventually before my job ends, but it has to be with your entire heart. That's something I've learned by being here, and if Jeff is a part of that heart, then you have to wait until its right for the both of you."  
  
"You pretty much nailed it there Hayley."  
  
They continued walking through the mall and suddenly Hayley got a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She had never had these pains in public before, so she wasn't sure how she could hide it. She stopped at a bench and sat down, as Summer gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Are you alright Hayley?"  
  
"No not really, god this pain has got to stop!"  
  
"What pain, and when did it start?"  
  
"Oh its nothing Summer, it started months ago, maybe even years, but it's getting worse on me. Usually it only happens at home at night."  
  
"It's not anything Hayley, you're sitting here clutching your stomach and your sides, so do you want to tell me the truth here?"  
  
"Its nothing, believe me, just let it go, it will pass."  
  
Even as she said the words she knew it wasn't going to pass as easily this time. It seemed to keep stabbing away at her, to the point where she couldn't move even if she forced herself too. Maybe it was better that she tell someone, Amanda was right, she couldn't do this on her own anymore, it didn't seem to be getting any better.  
  
"It doesn't look like its passing away very fast, so tell me what's wrong so I can help you out here Hayley."  
  
"I don't even know where to start with telling you Summer, so maybe we should just let it drop alright? We've got a lot of stuff to get done here today, and I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere and it's obvious you aren't either, so just suck it up and tell me." Summer sat down on the bench beside Hayley so if she did want to tell her, she wouldn't have to yell it across the mall. She had never seen someone in this much pain who didn't wrestle, so she was a little curious about what was going on.  
  
"I might be sick, like very sick, they haven't gotten any answers yet, but they think they know what it is."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"My doctor and the hospital."  
  
"Oh my god, it's that serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I might have cancer, they don't know yet though."  
  
"Jesus Christ, does Shane know about this?"  
  
"He doesn't know about anything, and at the moment I don't want to tell him. We are just getting together; this would be too much for him right now."  
  
"Hayley, not telling him is what's going to be hard on him. Not you telling him. He's going to want to help you."  
  
"That's the reason I'm not telling him. Look there's a good chance this is Ovarian, which means if I get it treated now, it will go away and I'll be fine, and I don't want to worry him for nothing."  
  
"You like him a lot don't you?"  
  
"More then anything and anyone ever."  
  
"Then sweetheart, take it from someone who has had things kept from her, just tell him the truth. Let him be there for you and help you through this. Even if it is nothing serious and can be dealt with right away, he obviously likes you a lot too, and he's going to want to help in whatever way he can."  
  
"I just can't do that right now Summer, can you respect that?"  
  
"I can respect your wishes, if that's what you mean, but I think you should tell him. I just want to lay that out there for you too. How did this happen?"  
  
"It's genetic actually. My mother had it, well breast cancer anyway, and it ended up spreading to her entire body and she died from it. I don't want the same thing to happen to me, which is why I'm getting it checked out, but they don't know for sure where it came from, and if it is indeed Ovarian Cancer, it's the hardest cancer to pinpoint."  
  
"You've been sick for awhile then huh?"  
  
"Yeah, on and off for a couple of years, but I'm good at hiding it and not focusing on it."  
  
"Well sweetheart, I consider you a friend here, a close one, and from one friend to another, I say your doing the right thing getting it checked on, but you need to stop hiding it. It won't make anyone think any less of you; I'm still here aren't I?"  
  
"Yes you are, and its passing now Summer, so can we please get on with our shopping trip and pretend this didn't happen?"  
  
"We can do whatever you like, but for the record, if you get more pain, don't hide it from me this time. I'm here to help you."  
  
"You won't tell Shane?"  
  
"No, I won't tell Shane, that's entirely your place, just do it soon before something serious does happen. I don't want to see either one of you get hurt here."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: I just wanted to make a chapter based entirely on the shopping and then add this element in there, so it looks like she really is quite sick. I know a lot of you don't want her to be sick, but this is all a master plan ;) It's not even close to over, so thanks for sticking with it. As always, read and review! 


	13. I Get Weak

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews. You keep me going. I'm still working on the third installment of this story, so look out for that once this one ends its course.  
  
******  
  
-Monday Night Raw-  
  
Hayley threw her notebook down on the table and just stared out into space. It was yet another week of the writers shooting down all of her ideas. She was starting to let it eat at her because she was the head writer and if the other writers couldn't get into her motivation, then the job wasn't going anywhere. She liked being this close to the action and so did her friend Amanda. She remembered what Amanda was like after every Raw show, wanting to know what was going to happen next and counting on Hayley to tell her. She liked that she was able to do that for her friend, but with all the writers coming up against her, she wasn't sure if she could do it much longer. It was taking its toll on her body and although she didn't want to admit it, it hurt her pride as well.  
  
"Are they still giving you the brush off?"  
  
Hayley turned around and saw Jeff standing there, waiting patiently for her answer, or even acknowledgment that she knew he was there.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?"  
  
"They hate the fact that someone might have better ideas then they do. Believe me, I've been through that, and so has Matt at some point."  
  
"Will it ever get better?"  
  
"I think so. If you force your point enough times. This is the same group of writers that wanted to put me with Amy when Matt and I were together, so they don't really think all that clearly."  
  
"You didn't end up with Amy though did you?"  
  
"No, because I told them I didn't care what they did to me, I wasn't going to do it. I mean at the time that was my brother's girlfriend, and I had one of my own, why would I want to get involved with something like that right?"  
  
"You'd be asking for trouble. So what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I came to visit again like usual. I mean I enjoy staying at home believe me, but there is something about this ring that gets to me ya know?"  
  
"I think I get it. I'm still not down with how the wrestlers feel about the whole job concept, but I can feel where you are coming from. It sounds a lot like your wife."  
  
"She's told you that too?"  
  
"Not in so many words, but it's basically the same thing."  
  
"Well when you are a wrestler, it never really leaves your blood. It's like a lifeline, and without it, you just crash and burn."  
  
"Is that what you call starting a music career and being famous?"  
  
"Yeah in a nutshell. Can't you tell I'm wasting away here?" Jeff laughed and took a seat at the table, across from Hayley.  
  
"Where is your wife anyway? I wanted to thank her for the shopping trip the other day."  
  
"She's off with Trish; planning something again I'm sure. So do you want to tell me what's on your mind here? I mean you have a boyfriend that's sitting in the locker room, with a pained look on his face from lack of seeing you, and you are sitting here looking just as beat up. Are you sure you didn't just wrestle someone too?"  
  
Hayley smiled and flipped open her notebook. Taking a quick glance at the ideas she had posted in there, she sighed openly.  
  
"I'm in here trying to figure out what I did that was so wrong here Jeff. I mean I love this job, its better then working on soaps, but at the same time, it's challenging too. They shot down pretty much everything I said. Minus the stuff with Trish, because it seems they like doing stuff with her involved."  
  
"So tell me your ideas and I will see if they are worth shooting down babe. I'm your ears here."  
  
"I asked for Stacey to be taken away from Andrew, and put on her own, until she finds someone she can really manage well. I think in the long term I want her to wrestle too. She does have those legs as her arsenal."  
  
"Not a bad plan, I think over the long term it could work well. They shot that down too?"  
  
"In a nutshell. They did accept the ideas for Shane though, because well Jim okayed them ahead of time, so it was just me telling them what to write and then reading it all over. They don't want to give Booker a run for the title either."  
  
"Which title?"  
  
"Heavyweight, they shot it down before I even finished. It seems they all like Hunter with it."  
  
"Hunter is part of the family here, and they do tend to go for him, I remember that much. Any tag team stuff you have written in that book?"  
  
"I want more tag teams brought in before I take a stab at that. I adore Kane and Rob, but I see much more for them, god even Steve saw more for Kane on Raw and he's not even a writer."  
  
"I agree, so talk to Vince and see what he can do about some good tag teams for Raw. I mean they do tend to dominate on Smack down huh?"  
  
"Yeah that's the look of it at the moment. I want to discuss this with Jim too, see what he can do for me on the talent end of things."  
  
"Well from what you've told me, these writers are just assholes sweetheart. I mean I see everything you want to see here. I can't see the problem."  
  
"Well it's nice that someone who doesn't work for the company anymore sees my vision."  
  
"I do, but its company politics, and you know what princess? That's the whole reason I left this business. You need to be creative and you need to do your own thing, and people don't get that."  
  
Standing up from the table and grabbing her books, she cast a look at Jeff and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, but I really should go see Shane. I know his match is probably over now, and I know you said he looked lonely. I don't want to keep him waiting on that."  
  
"I understand, I better go hunt down my wife too, she tends to lose all track of time when she is with the girls."  
  
*************  
  
"Hey I wondered when you were going to come see me. I was beginning to think you flew home without saying goodbye."  
  
"I would never do that to you Shane, you know me well enough by now. Plus I need a ride. What girl would leave without a ride?" Hayley smiled and kissed Shane gently on the lips. It had been way to long since they'd been alone and she didn't want to waste it.  
  
"So I'm just the ride man now huh?"  
  
"In a nutshell. Honestly though, I'm sorry I took so long getting here, I was going over the meeting in my head and then I talked to Jeff about it."  
  
"He's the best person to sound off on huh? He understands the shit around here better then anyone."  
  
"Yeah I just can't believe they wanted to put him with his brother's girlfriend. That's wrong!"  
  
"It was wrong, so what's the plan now sweetheart? What do you want to do?"  
  
Hayley cast a devious look at Shane and he laughed. They had been getting so close over the last few weeks that Hayley knew she was ready to be with him, in any way that mattered. She liked having an extremely cute boyfriend she could fly home with after every show.  
  
"Okay so we can save that look for later alright? I mean do you want to get out of here and get something to eat? Or just go back to the hotel?"  
  
"Something to eat definitely. I haven't eaten properly all day. So what does Dallas have to offer in terms of good eating?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You are the resident traveler here Shane, you must know."  
  
"Okay so Denny's rules. You up for that?"  
  
"Denny's is fine. Just let me go grab my laptop and I'll be right." Hayley didn't have a moment to finish her sentence before she hit the floor.  
  
Shane immediately jumped down to the floor. He hadn't seen her faint like this since the first day they'd met after the club. He knew that this time wasn't because she was in shock over seeing him. He pushed her hair out of her face and placed his hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Hayley! Come on now, this isn't funny, please wake up." He shook her gently as he tried to rationalize what had just happened.  
  
At that moment Jeff and Summer made their way into the locker room. They wanted to say goodbye to the guys before they took off for the night. Jeff immediately saw Hayley on the floor and thought someone had taken her out.  
  
"What's wrong Shane?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"We were talking, she was going to grab her laptop and then come back so we could. Jesus Jeff, I don't know what the hell happened. All I know is she wont wake up."  
  
Summer immediately pulled Jeff aside as Shane tried to wake her up off the floor. She had an idea of what happened in here but she didn't want to jump the gun too quickly.  
  
"Jeff, take Shane and go get some help alright? I'll stay with her and see if I can do something to make her come too."  
  
Pulling Shane out of the locker room, Jeff booked it down the hall to where all the trainers and on duty doctors stayed. He knew most everyone was done with their matches, but he was hoping that they were still around for those wrestlers that were still hurting.  
  
************  
  
"Summer.."  
  
"Yeah Hayley it's me, what happened in here?"  
  
"I don't know. I told Shane I was going to get my bag, so we could leave, and now you're here."  
  
"Did you tell him about?"  
  
"No, because there hasn't been a reason too."  
  
"You need to tell him sweetheart, because right now he and Jeff are going insane looking for someone to help you here."  
  
"I'll be fine now, I just blacked out there for a second or something. Can you help me up?"  
  
"Of course I can, give me a second to drop my bags off my arms."  
  
Summer threw her bags to the floor and put Hayley's arm around her neck. Pulling her to a standing position, the guys came back into the room with a medic.  
  
"Are you alright baby?" Shane asked running over and taking her into his arms.  
  
"I'm fine now, but Shane I need to get home and to the hospital, as soon as we can."  
  
"We can take you to one here; they can look at you and make sure that you really are okay."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but there's something I need to tell you about, before it gets any worse, because apparently it is, getting worse I mean."  
  
"You can tell me once I know you're alright. Summer, Jeff, are you guys coming with?"  
  
"Of course we are." They said in unison.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Okay, so I am prolonging this for selfish reasons. I want to make this story a little longer, lol. So the next chapter is the one where everything will come out and everyone will know. As always read and review! 


	14. This World Will Know, It Will Not Change...

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: So here goes nothing, lol. Two chapters in one day, seems like old times to me ;). Enjoy as always!  
  
********  
  
"Why won't the doctor let us in there now? She said she was fine!" Shane exclaimed as he paced back and forth waiting for word on his girlfriend.  
  
"They won't let us in because we aren't family Shane; the doctor told you that before, did you forget?" Summer asked putting her arms around him. She knew he was concerned and apparently with good reason. Hayley might think she had everything under control, but that wasn't the case now.  
  
"Guys, the doctor just went back in there, so maybe when he's done, they'll let us in. I'm going to get some tea, Summer do you want anything?" Jeff asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, the usual herbal stuff is fine, every coffee place sells it, and get Shane something to calm his nerves down, he's going mental inside right now."  
  
"Okay, let me know what you find out when I get back."  
  
************  
  
"Ms. Carmichael, were you aware of these symptoms before?"  
  
"Yes sir I did. I've been back and forth to my doctor and the hospital enough times over the last few months. They didn't have a diagnosis for me though. Is there something you've found that my doctor didn't?"  
  
"No, everything is still inconclusive at this time, but she did mention that it might be ovarian in nature. We're you aware of that?"  
  
"Yes, that was what we were working with. I was supposed to find out some results on the x-rays I took recently, but with my work I've been busy."  
  
"This incident shouldn't be looked at lightly, you do know that right? You seem to be working extra hard here not to focus on the medical problems you're facing. I think you should take some time off from your job, whatever it is, and relax."  
  
"That isn't possible at the moment. I can promise you to take it easier, and to focus more on what might be wrong with me, but my job is my life."  
  
"Then take a reduced amount of work then. I want you to see your doctor when you get home and tell her about what I've said, and have her monitor you. Ovarian Cancer is something that we deal with somewhat, but no one really knows what makes it get worse, we only know what we can do as medical professionals to make it less hard and more treatable."  
  
"I can do that doctor, as soon as I get home. Are my friends still out in the waiting room?"  
  
"Yes, there are two young men and a lady there, and they seem to be very concerned with you. Are any of them aware of the nature of this illness?"  
  
"The girl knows. I told her recently what's been going on with me, but the other two guys don't. Is it possible I could see the guy with the green hair? He's my boyfriend and I know he must be worried sick about all of this right now."  
  
"I can do that for you, as long as you plan on telling him the truth. You need all the support you can get with this Ms. Carmichael, you cannot do it alone. It's not a common cold you can just breeze by."  
  
"I plan on telling him as soon as you let him in here doctor, there will be no question on that, and I know I can't do this alone."  
  
"Then I'll go get him for you, I just have one more question and it's purely for medical reasons."  
  
"Sure, what's the question?"  
  
"Have you had sexual relations with the young man?"  
  
"No, not yet, as I told my doctor, we recently got together and with the illness, I don't really want to take a chance right away, especially when he doesn't have a clue what's wrong."  
  
"So there has been no bleeding then?"  
  
"No there is, but not because of us sleeping together, just abnormal bleeding in general."  
  
"Okay, I will mark it all down on the chart you have with us, and pass it all along to your doctor. I'll get the gentleman for you now. Remember what I said though Hayley, do take it easy."  
  
"I will. I think I have no other choice right now, don't you?"  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey baby, the doctor said you wanted to see me?" Shane said taking a seat in the chair beside her hospital bed.  
  
"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you about, not to mention I didn't want to see you pacing around outside the room anymore." Hayley said cracking a small smile.  
  
"Well you can tell me anything you know, I think we've gotten good at that."  
  
"Shane, this is more serious then you think it is."  
  
"How serious?"  
  
"I'm really sick. There is no easy way to explain all of this away, and I should have told you about it before, when we started getting close, but I wanted to do it all on my own, I thought I could handle it."  
  
"Okay, so your starting to worry me here, do what alone?"  
  
"Shane, I'm sick. They don't know for sure what it is at the moment, but from the looks of all the tests and such, its Ovarian."  
  
"What does that mean? I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not a girl or a doctor."  
  
"I have cancer Shane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have ovarian cancer Shane. The doctors don't want to say that it is for sure, but I know it is, my mother had it, and her mother before her. Its completely genetic and I'm now on the receiving end of it."  
  
"You have cancer? You can't have cancer! You are absolutely fine and healthy looking to me. The doctors must be mistaken."  
  
"No, they aren't, and I'm not healthy, I just play it like I am. I've been sick on and off for years and now it's hitting the fan and getting worse. I fainted on you tonight, and then at the mall the other day I took sharp pains and bleeding in my abdomen with Summer."  
  
"So Summer knows?"  
  
"She does, because I really had no other choice but tell her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Shane, I thought I could deal with this all on my own like I have been."  
  
"This can be treated right?"  
  
"It can be, but I've been putting it off so long, it might be too late."  
  
"This cant be happening right now. I cannot believe what I'm hearing here Hayley. I just meet you, I fall in love with you and now you're sick?"  
  
"What did you just say Shane?'  
  
"I said, I meet you and well god we are so close, you're my best friend on top of everything, and you're sick. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Shane, I thought I could this on my own. I didn't want to bring this up with you this soon in our relationship. I enjoy every moment I am with you, why would I want to ruin it, and make you look at me differently. But that's not what I asked you, did you say you loved me?"  
  
"Yes Hayley. I know it's like way to soon to feel this way, believe me I do. I mean I didn't want anything serious but this is all it is to me now. I'm laying myself on the line here, and saying that yes Hayley Carmichael I do love you. I think I always have."  
  
"Even now?"  
  
"God Hayley, even more so now. You can tell me anything, you know that. I have never once told you to lie to me to spare me have I?"  
  
"Not once, but are you sure you love me?"  
  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life princess. I just, god we're going to get you through this, so I can show you how much I love you."  
  
"I love you too Shane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me buster, I didn't say anything else to hide it like you do."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes, can you handle that?"  
  
"If you'll let me handle it, then I can. Can we make it through this Hayley?"  
  
"Shane, I think we can make it through anything together now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner baby."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How soon can I take you home?"  
  
"As soon as the doctor clears me to leave I would assume."  
  
Shane moved closer to the bed and smiled at her. When he did that her stomach just did flips. There was really something about this man that made him perfect for her. She couldn't imagine not being with him everyday of her life. She wanted to make this man happy. Shane brushed his hands across her cheeks and moved in and kissed her gently. As soon as he touched her the sparks flew, and he knew this was the girl he would love like no other before. She was a keeper.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Okay, so albeit not the best work I've ever done, I finished the chapter and threw in a little incentive to boot, haha. Enjoy guys. I will try to write more tonight, but if not, tomorrow morning expect the next installment. As always read and review!! 


	15. My Last Breath

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: I've got new people reviewing and that means so much! So thank you to everyone that reviewed, here is the next chapter.  
  
***********  
  
"So he knows about everything now Hayley?" Amanda asked cradling the phone to one side. She was on the phone with Mike when Hayley walked in the door slinging her bags everywhere.  
  
"He knows, and I am really sick of hospitals. I'm really wishing I wasn't born right about now!" she yelled before looking and seeing Amanda was on the phone. Whispering a quiet apology she made her way up to her room. Her phone rang and she jumped out of her skin to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hayley, it's Summer, you busy right now?"  
  
"Of course not, I just got home after the flight."  
  
"You want to come over?"  
  
"Sure, right now?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"No I can manage to drive a few miles. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay, and dress nicely."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see when you get here, just dress nice and bring yourself. We can take care of the rest."  
  
"See you in a few then."  
  
Putting the phone back on the hook, she looked around her room for something nice to wear. She didn't know what was going on, since she hadn't seen Summer and Jeff since the hospital, but if they wanted her to dress nice, then she had better do it.  
  
***********  
  
"Where are you going?" Amanda asked as Hayley made her way down the stairs in her black velvet dress.  
  
"I'm going to Summer's and they asked me to dress up, so don't even go there Manda."  
  
"I wasn't going to go anywhere, you look wonderful. You haven't really dressed up since before your mother died."  
  
"I know, it's awkward, but whatever it takes for these people to like me right?"  
  
"They already like you for who you are you dimwit. But that dress should shock the shit right out of your boyfriend."  
  
"Thank you Manda, and don't wait up. I might stay there overnight."  
  
"I wont, have a good time sweetheart. I'm going over to Mike's."  
  
************  
  
Stepping out of the car, Hayley took a lingering look around the area. She had already noticed how wonderful this place looked by the light of day and the glistening of the night, but she just wanted a few minutes to take it all in again. Walking towards the back woods of the house, she was startled when she heard a noise.  
  
"Sorry, I heard your car pull up and I came out here to make sure you were alright." Jeff said coming out from behind all the trees.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted a few minutes to check out the land, it's so beautiful here."  
  
"I know that well, that's why I never moved away from it all. I need to be near this life to keep my sanity. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah it does, believe me. I don't think I could ever move away from where I am either. It just wouldn't be the same elements I'm used too."  
  
"So what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just everything actually. I mean you guys have seen me at my best with my writing and then at my worst in the hospital, I mean I just think you guys would be better off sometimes if I hadn't made an appearance."  
  
"Why would you think like that?"  
  
"I don't know honestly. It's just a feeling Jeff."  
  
"Since you showed up on the scene, you've touched a lot of lives okay? I mean there was Shane, whose last girlfriend had a thing for me. With you he knows it's different and you love him for him. He really takes pride in knowing that you are his girl. He really does love you, even though he doesn't say it."  
  
"He does."  
  
"He does what?"  
  
"He told me he loved me this week Jeff. He tells me whenever he can now since he found out I'm sick."  
  
"Yeah, well that's Shane for you. Not only have you touched his life, you've added an element to Summer's life that wasn't there before. She loves Trish to death and would do anything for her, but it's not the same as having someone you see all the time and can just be yourself around, and that's what she found with you. You really are like family now Hayley. I hope you don't doubt that."  
  
"Wow, you have a lot to say about me then don't you Mr. Hardy?"  
  
"Well I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to all of us."  
  
"Well I do now, so thank you very much."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"About the cancer, are you scared?"  
  
"You want the honest answer?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I'm scared out of my wits right now Jeff. I mean this wasn't that serious before, and now it's like I might be living on borrowed time here. They can't find out for sure what the hell I have wrong with me, except that it might be Ovarian Cancer, and I'm sick all the time.. I don't know what to do about anything anymore."  
  
"You aren't living on borrowed time sweetheart, you just have to live."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I understand that your sick, and you want to not be sick anymore, but you need to live your life for the moment. You need to have the time of your life with your friends and family, and just be. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah, you want me to put this in the back of my mind for tonight and just have fun right?"  
  
"In a nutshell yes, but you do what you need to do to survive. I don't really know you, but every time we talk, you understand me, just like Summer does. You two are the only ones that do. I don't want you to pull into yourself and then lose out on a good friendship. Making sense still?"  
  
"You want to be my friend is that what you mean?"  
  
"What I mean Hayley is you're a wonderful person, and one that gets me on a certain level that Shane hasn't mastered yet. We can actually sit down and talk to each other, and its wonderful, so before you revert back into yourself, give us all a chance to see the real you, and have a good time doing it."  
  
"I think I can do that. Are you ready to head in?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go before Summer wonders where I went." Jeff laughed and pulled her into a hug. It seemed like the right thing to do in this situation. This girl needed to know that everyone stood behind her.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah Hayley?"  
  
"Can you not tell Summer and Shane about me being scared? I don't want to worry them both anymore then I already have."  
  
"You have my word, it's our secret. I'm glad you could open up to me though."  
  
"It's easy, you being so weird and all." Hayley said while running towards the house laughing.  
  
"I am not weird; you're going to pay for that little girl!" Jeff said trying to catch up with her before she hit the house again.  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay so me and Jeff are going to get out of your way now alright Shane?" Summer said pulling Shane aside.  
  
"Thanks guys, I know I owe you big for this."  
  
"Yeah you do, but don't worry about payback, just show her a good time tonight and we can call it even."  
  
"I will, and Summer, thank you for being the best friend in the whole world."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
*************  
  
"Shane what is all this?" Hayley asked while looking at the flowers set up everywhere in the house and the table with the candles lit just glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Don't be mad with me or Amanda alright?"  
  
"What do you mean? What did she do?"  
  
"I called her last week and asked her things about you, because she's known you for years and she told me that you never went to your prom, and since I didn't either, I just assumed it would be great for us to do it together, complete with the music from that time and everything."  
  
"You did what??" Hayley smiled. This had to be the most romantic thing that someone had ever done for her.  
  
"Welcome to your prom, the whole reason you are dressed like this tonight. I also want to add that you look like an angel with that dress."  
  
"Thank you, and you look nice too, very nice in fact." She looked at his tuxedo and smiled lightly. He even had a corsage pinned to his lapel and as she watched him he brought out her corsage, and placed it on her hand.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure we got the full affect here tonight."  
  
"Shane this is too much, you didn't have to do this." she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to dance with me?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more then to dance with you Shane."  
  
Shane walked over to the stereo and played the CD he had made the night before of the music he was listening too on the road, and some songs from the time they were in high school. Hitting play he went back and took Hayley by the hand, leading her to the living room, which was made into a dance hall.  
  
"I hope you don't mind this song, Summer let me hear it the other day, and it made me think of you."  
  
Hayley didn't want to let Shane know it, but she knew the song too, and it was something that was in constant play in her CD player at her house. She couldn't think of a better song for the moment. Pulling herself closer to Shane she let the words fill her inside and snuggled closer to him. She couldn't picture being anywhere else at that moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Looking down into her eyes, Shane saw the tears lingering there. He wanted to give her this night, and make her feel special. He knew there was so much going on inside her head and worries were clouding everything, but he wanted to make sure she knew she was loved by him and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hayley looked up into Shane's eyes and kissed him gently at first, and when the explosion hit, and their feelings came together, she deepened it. She wanted to be with this man more then anything right now, and she knew he felt the same.  
  
"You want to go outside and look at the stars? I made dinner, but it can wait, this seems right for the moment."  
  
"Shane I will go anywhere with you."  
  
Shane took her by the hand and led her outside to the deck. Making their way down the stairs she saw the blanket laying under the stars with a bottle of wine beside it. She smiled and realized he really had thought of everything. This was the right time. They were going to make love, and she couldn't think of anything but Shane at that moment.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: The song was called My Last Breath by Evanescence, and since that's the music I'm listening too as I'm writing this, it seemed fitting after I read the words. As always read and review. Sorry for the long chapter guys!!! I had to cram a lot in there. 


	16. Its Me Against This World

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Of course thank you for the reviews on the Prom sequence, it was actually a spur of the moment thing I wanted to throw in, and I didn't think it would turn out that well. But the song kicked ass, so well it works well. Here's the next installment. This is all just trivial at this point, stuff happens for a purpose though, so keep with me. I promise I won't let you down.  
  
***********  
  
"We've taken your ideas to heart Ms. Carmichael, and we've decided that we like the Booker T angle, and we want him to make a run for the title." The writer known as Michelle said.  
  
Hayley couldn't believe her ears when Michelle talked. This was the closest she had ever come to actually getting these people to like her, and she wondered if it had something to do with Jim sitting in the room with them this time. At the last meeting, they were alone and she didn't get anywhere, but this time, they actually smiled at her when she talked. It was like walking into another universe.  
  
"Well I'm glad; I mean this wasn't something I expected to hear tonight."  
  
"Well, I've talked to the group of people and they know they have been treating you badly, but after being run for so long on their own without real leadership, they feel they could do it on their own and make good television. It seems they've seen the error of their ways, wouldn't you say?" Jim said with a grin. It was obvious to Hayley that he had had something to do with it.  
  
"Okay, so that about wraps everything up here I think. I don't see any reason to continue this. I will work with the ideas you've all given me, and the ideas I already have in motion and get back to you with them next week. Have a good everyone and thank you for finally understanding me, and what I want to do here. We all are on the same team."  
  
Everyone started filing their things and getting out of the rooms to get to the back and watch the show, and see how well the angles worked. Before Jim could leave though Hayley pulled him aside. She wanted to make sure this wasn't some part of a bigger plan that he wasn't telling her about.  
  
"Jim, what did you have to promise them to make them listen?"  
  
"I didn't promise them anything, but there is something I want to discuss with you Hayley, if you have a few minutes."  
  
"I have all the time in the world. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I've been informed that you were in the hospital last week, and I've since found out the reason, and I want to know how you're doing."  
  
"How did you hear?"  
  
"Shane came and saw me, and asked me to take the load off of you for awhile. I hope you don't mind. I just wish you could have come to me."  
  
"It's not really something that you should be concerned with. As far as things go on this end of the job, coming here and doing these meetings and the writing, it isn't too much for me. I just take it easier when I go home so I don't do any harm to myself. I just can't believe he told you."  
  
"Hayley, I know how close the two of you are, and so do most of the people here, you love each other and I've seen that before, with Summer and Jeff, and I know what it does to people in this business. So don't try to hide anything from me. Shane was concerned about you and the workload and problems you take on every week here and asked me to look into it for you, and give you some time."  
  
"So the talk with the writers is all centered on my illness? Does everyone know now?"  
  
"Hayley don't take that tone with me. No one else knows at this point, but me and Vince because as much as you want to make this all your issue, it isn't yours alone anymore. We don't want anything to happen to you, and what that means is lightening your workload. Vince is in agreement that the writers don't need to know what's wrong, but we don't want anything serious to happen here with you again."  
  
"So what are you saying? You want me to quit?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all, I just wanted to make you aware that Shane came to see me and I'm worried about you. That's all it is. I want you to continue doing the great job you're doing, and do it well. I just want you to know that around here we are all family, and we look out for one another. I'm just letting you know in no uncertain terms that I'm here if you need me for anything alright?"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Jim, thank you."  
  
"That's all I ask, now get your stuff together and go home and take a good rest"  
  
"I will, and thanks again for whatever you did for me with the writers."  
  
****************  
  
"How are ya dealing buddy?" Jeff asked throwing his bag down in the locker room and glancing at Shane.  
  
"Dealing with what Jeff?"  
  
"Shane, your girlfriend has cancer, and this is hard enough on her, knowing that you know, so I'm asking how my best friend is dealing with things."  
  
"I'm dealing with it fine. I just want to spend every waking moment with her so nothing happens to her. I know I can't be there all the time and that scares me."  
  
"She's alright you know right?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she's not getting sick like she did a couple weeks ago, and she's happier then I've ever seen her. You have such a good thing with her, and I know she'd want you to know how happy she is."  
  
"Do you speak for her now pal?"  
  
"No, I just think the two of you have something special that's all."  
  
"Stop getting involved Jeff."  
  
"I'm not getting involved, I'm just commenting on how good my two friends are for one another. I just wish I'd gone with you guys to that club."  
  
"What so you could meet her first?"  
  
"Shane that's uncalled for buddy and you know it. I'm married to Summer, who is also your best friend and we are happy. I can't believe you'd say that to me man."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff, but I did something stupid tonight and I think Hayley might break up with me for it."  
  
Jeff glanced at Shane questioningly. He couldn't think of anything that Shane could do that would make Hayley want to break up with him. It just wasn't in Shane to intentionally hurt someone. They had been friends for years and he'd always been the one getting hurt.  
  
"What did you do buddy? It can't really be that bad man. Hayley loves you."  
  
"Oh its bad Jeff, you don't even know the half of it."  
  
************  
  
"So how was your prom princess?" Trish asked Hayley as she sat down in the locker room to check out the action in the ring.  
  
"It was wonderful, the best time of my life." Hayley said fading off, lost in thought.  
  
"So why do you have that look of death in your eyes then? If you had such a good time you should be beaming."  
  
"I was beaming, I've been beaming all week, I mean we were finally together in every way that night, and it was just the best time of my life. It really sealed everything in stone for me."  
  
"So then what's the problem?"  
  
"Jim went to bat for me with the writers and it just set something off in me I guess. I just need to talk to Shane about it I guess."  
  
"What does Jim have to do with Shane?"  
  
"It's a long story. and I know you have a match. You are scheduled to win the title back at the PPV you know?"  
  
"I do know that, Jim came and told me and thank you so much because I know it had a lot to do with you and your wonderful writing." Trish smiled and sat down beside Hayley. Summer had explained to her that Hayley had some medical issues and she figured that's what was worrying Hayley tonight and making her not focus on how happy she had become over the last several weeks.  
  
"It had to do with your talent actually, and the fact that the writers already liked you before I got here. But none the less you deserve it princess."  
  
"So you want to tell me what Shane and Jim have in common with your attitude?"  
  
"He told Jim I was sick Trish and now Vince know, and it seems like no one has faith in me that I can still do my job the right way."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"Shane went to Jim sometime recently and told him about my hospital stay and my illness, and that I needed an easier work load. Which I don't, need really. I'm doing just fine right now."  
  
"You need to find Shane and talk to him about this sweetheart, maybe it was something he felt he needed to do."  
  
"You know what Trish? This is my life that everyone is playing with here. Yes I'm sick, god sicker then I've ever been and I don't see it getting better before it gets worse, but it's my life and I need to deal with it my own way." Hayley exclaimed before storming out of the locker room. She needed to be alone because right now she just wanted to hurt someone, and she didn't want to explode. It wasn't right. Walking down the hallway she hit the production area, in the back where the trucks were parked. She just needed to get her head on straight.  
  
**********  
  
"What did you do man?" Jeff asked pacing back and forth. He was starting to get concerned now. Shane looked really worried.  
  
"I told Jim that Hayley was in the hospital and about the cancer. I just thought he should know, because she needs a lighter work load. But now I can't help thinking that when she finds out, she's going to go mental."  
  
"Why would you do that Shane?"  
  
"I thought it needed to be done Jeff. God of all people you should understand."  
  
"Sorry dude but I don't get it. You shouldn't have done that. It's her life, and when she's ready to tell people, that's when she does it. I can't believe you tried to play god with someone's life here."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying you better find her before she finds you and kicks your ass but good for this. Because Shane she will find out about what you did and when she does, she's going to be hurt. You don't interfere like that with something this serious. I admit, you want to help and I give you credit for that, you're a good guy man, but you don't go about it this way."  
  
"She's going to kill me isn't she?"  
  
"She probably won't Shane, but she's going to be hurt and she might lose trust in you. You're her boyfriend, she trusted you enough to tell you that she was sick and thought it would stay between you two, but now man, and it looks like you don't care about her trust in you."  
  
"Jeff, I can't lose her, not now. I need her."  
  
"How serious are you guys?"  
  
"We've done everything Jeff, we're as close as two people can get and in the beginning I didn't want that, but now that its here, I can't lose it."  
  
"Then be prepared to grovel dude. Because she's going to want to hurt you, or leave you, whatever strikes her mind first?"  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Continuation of this night will come next chapter, but it won't come out as long, so be warned, there's more running through my brain right now. As always R&R. 


	17. Safe Inside Myself

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
*************  
  
Hayley walked between the production trucks and heard the music playing out of them. She stopped to listen to what the guys were listening too and immediately recognized the music. Sitting down on the stairs of the production truck she just let herself get consumed by the music and her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hiding out again are we?"  
  
Hayley looked up to see Jeff standing there with a small grin on his face. It seemed that whenever she was at her worst, he was always around. She was beginning to wonder if him being there wasn't a sign of bad things to come.  
  
"That's the basic premise yes. I just needed some time to myself for once. I just blew up at Trish so I don't think I'm going to be welcomed back in the women's locker room tonight."  
  
"Why did you blow up at Trish?" Jeff asked laughing.  
  
"I don't see how its funny that I blew up at someone I consider a friend, but for the record, I blew up at her because of something from earlier in the night. It had nothing to do with her."  
  
"Well then why did you do it?"  
  
"I'm just pissed off is all, and if you had been there or even Summer I would have done the same thing to you guys. I just needed an outlet to vent I suppose."  
  
"So why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
Jeff looked at Hayley and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. He knew from the last time they talked that she was worried about her illness and how people were treating her, but he had a feeling this had nothing to do with that. He just hoped she would trust him enough to tell him, because it was obvious that she needed to tell someone.  
  
"It's nice back here don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, the funny thing is I used to come back here all the time with my guitar and just sing and play music. No one was ever around so they never knew what I did, well until Summer, she figured me out pretty quick."  
  
"You aren't really that hard to figure out you know. It's a nice place back here when you want to be alone."  
  
"Yeah it worked wonders for me when I needed some time alone, like when they wanted to put me with Amy, and when Summer and I were all confused on how we felt about each other."  
  
"You've gone through a lot here haven't you?"  
  
"Like I told you before, my whole existence revolved around the wrestling business for a long time, and well most of my good memories are here, as well as the bad. So how is the writing coming?"  
  
"Oh it's going good now. Jim seems to think talking to writers on my behalf will help, and I will grant you it did, but for all the wrong reasons."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jeff, did you tell anyone I was sick?"  
  
"No, because it's your place princess. I mean Summer and I have talked about it with each other, but we would never tell anyone without talking to you first. This is your life, not ours."  
  
"See that's what I'm thinking too."  
  
"So you know what Shane did then?"  
  
"Yeah I do, how the hell do you know?"  
  
"I just came from there, and he's pretty messed up over it, so I figured you might know about it."  
  
"Why would he do it Jeff? Isn't this my life, and my illness?"  
  
"It is your life princess but he is a huge part of it, and he really was doing what he thought was right for you. I think on his part it's a little selfish too. I mean he wants you to be alright and not to get any worse. I can see where's he coming from, but he should have talked to you first."  
  
"That's why I'm out here and not with him, because right now I might punch him if I see him."  
  
"Is that all you'd do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Shane is in the locker room thinking you are going to break up with him over this, and I have to admit, this is something that warrants a good fight, so I wouldn't be surprised if it led to a break up, but I don't want to see that happen, for either one of you."  
  
"I wouldn't even think of breaking off with Shane, I'm just pissed off."  
  
"With good reason. You want some advice?"  
  
"Always, you are the good advice guy lately." Hayley said laughing.  
  
"Go talk to him and get this all out in the open. It will do you both a world of good. Not to mention when he hears that you don't want to leave him over this, he might just jump you. He really was worried about that."  
  
"I'll take you up on that Jeff. You know what though? You should really think about getting back in the ring again. You are here so much lately that I think you want your old job back."  
  
"Not on your life, the timing isn't right and Summer doesn't want to come back."  
  
"Jeff, do me a favor alright? If you do nothing else for me, go talk to your wife about this, and really listen to her. You'd be surprised what you learn when you talk with the one you love. I mean you want me to talk to Shane about this right now right? So you do the same. You might just see something you didn't before."  
  
************  
  
Hayley knocked lightly on the locker room door. She knew that Shane shared with some of the other guys, and lately they hadn't been in there with him, but she didn't want to take a chance and walk in on some of them naked. She waited while she heard scuffling in the background and then Shane called out to her.  
  
"Yeah come in, I was just getting dressed."  
  
"You don't have to do that on my account, I prefer you naked." Hayley smiled and Shane pulled her into a hug. She figured she would wait and see If he wanted to tell her what he'd done, rather then flip out on him. Although she felt after her talk with Jeff, she wasn't as angry anymore.  
  
"I know you do, and we have all the time in the world to do that back at the house when we get home. So are you done with your meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, I finished awhile ago, and I was going to watch the show to see how well things are turning out, but I got sidetracked with something and just went off to be alone."  
  
"Oh. Hayley I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it Shane?"  
  
"I told Vince and Jim that you were sick, and I'm really sorry and if you want to break it off with me, I will totally understand. Jeff made me see that it wasn't my place. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I don't want to have to bring you to the hospital anymore.. Can you please forgive?"  
  
Hayley decided not to let him finish his sentence. She pulled him to her hard and kissed him passionately. She wanted him to know in no uncertain terms that she loved him and wasn't going to leave.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"My heart, and for the record I know what you've done. Jim told me earlier. Which is why I was in the back, cooling my jets."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"Oh Shane, I'm really mad, but you know what? I wouldn't leave you because of it, I love you, you big idiot. I just want you to understand something, this illness is mine alone. You can be there for me, but I'm the one that has to fight with it and beat it alright?"  
  
"I understand.. And I can deal with you being mad at me as long as you keep kissing me like that."  
  
"Well let's just get the hell out of here and we'll see about that alright?"  
  
*********************** 


	18. What It Feels Like For a Girl

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: So this will be the third chapter today and I'm using this chapter to delve more into the cancer that Hayley could possibly, but will probably have. I'm just hoping that at the end of this I do it justice, because I have never had it. For the record the song from the last chapter that I used in the beginning was Haunted-Evanescence (I love that band ;)) I do not own that one either. LOL.  
  
**************  
  
"The doctor will see you now Hayley."  
  
"Thanks Marissa, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Making her way into the doctor's office to wait for her, Hayley got this nervous feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to be here, but she had to do this for Shane as well as herself. She already knew what was coming, but she wanted to be sure. Doctor Abrams entered the office and smiled lightly at Hayley. She had a feeling this was going to be bad.  
  
"Thank you for coming in to see me on such short notice. I need to discuss some things with you, and then go from there alright?"  
  
"Of course Dr. Abrams."  
  
"I've gone over the X-rays as well as the information from the hospital in Dallas, and after the blood test they ran there, we have reason to believe this is ovarian and if we don't handle it right away, it could spread, and could be life threatening."  
  
"Has it spread?"  
  
"At this time I can't be sure if it has or not because we didn't know the severity of it, but we will have to run tests on that too, we don't want it to be spreading because it means more work in tracking and keeping it under control."  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
"We have a doctor on call today, who specializes in surgery to remove the ovaries and fallopian tubes. Would you be up to going into surgery today?"  
  
"I'm not going to be able to have kids am I?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Hayley you won't."  
  
"God this isn't right! Why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
'Its genetics, and there is no real reason for it. I'm sorry to do this to you but if we don't take of this right now, something serious could happen, and I don't want to think that way at this stage. You're too young for that."  
  
"I can do whatever you need me to do to make this go away. So book me with this surgeon. Do I need to call my work and have some time off?"  
  
"I would advise you to do that yes, because you wont be mobile for awhile afterwards. They will probably let you go home with homecare but as far as work goes, it's out of the question. Unless you can work from your bed at home."  
  
"I'll deal with it, but can you tell me whets going to happen to me when I get down there?"  
  
"He will prepare you when you meet with him downstairs, but what I can tell you, is you will be knocked out and they are going to remove as much of the cancer as they can find. It's a serious surgery but it has a wonderful success rate, which is what we are hoping on with this Hayley."  
  
"Okay, so when do we start?"  
  
"Do you want anyone here with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I can call someone to be here with me."  
  
"Well do that and go meet Dr. Hodges downstairs on the third floor. He'll be expecting you. I will be there shortly to be with you. This will all work out Hayley, you'll see. We are going to help you get through this."  
  
"I just don't want to end up like my mother."  
  
"Well that's what I'm here to prevent."  
  
***********  
  
"So can you get here as soon as possible? I can't do this alone." Hayley pleaded.  
  
"There is no where else I'd rather be, your at Raleigh General right?"  
  
"Yeah, and they want to start as soon as they can. I hate to do this to you, but I can't get a hold of anyone else. You're my last hope."  
  
"I'll be there, just hang in there. I'm on the way."  
  
**********  
  
"Now Hayley, what we are doing here is a hysterectomy, which means I'm going to removing everything I can find that might be cancerous alright? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dr. Hodges asked.  
  
"Yes, I was here when my mother went through hers. I understand what you're going to have to do. Is it okay if I have someone in there with me, he won't get in the way?"  
  
"Of course, we actually prefer that someone is there, although most women choose to have another woman with them, for obvious reasons. But your friend can be there."  
  
"Thank you. He will be here soon, but while we wait I can get prepped for the surgery."  
  
"Just take everything off and put this gown on with the front open alright? I will be back in a few minutes and when your friend arrives I will send him in for you alright?"  
  
"Thank you Dr.Hodges."  
  
"We're going to help you Hayley, and hopefully make you good as new."  
  
Hayley couldn't help feeling sick to her stomach. She would never be good as new even if they did remove all the cancer from her system. She was never going to be normal again. She would never be able to wake up next to Shane and go check on their kids, and be a real family and a real mother. Every dream she ever had seemed to be going to hell all based around this surgery. She really wasn't sure if this was the right thing.  
  
*********  
  
"You made it alright?"  
  
"Well I'm standing here aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah you are. I'm sorry I had to call you to come be with me, there wasn't anyone else."  
  
"You're my friend and you're going through some really hard stuff right now, so of course I would be here. Are you sure you don't want me to call Summer though? She's a woman and she would understand this more."  
  
"I called her cell and the house, which is where I got you, but if you're uncomfortable, then you don't have to be here."  
  
"No Hayley, I said I would do this for you, and I will. I was just making sure you were alright. So when do you go in?"  
  
"Now that you're here, right now. Can you be in the room with me?"  
  
"Yes Hayley, I can."  
  
"Thanks Jeff, it really means a lot you being here for me."  
  
"Well I want my girl to be alright, so of course I have to be here, plus if I wasn't and Shane found out, he'd kill me."  
  
"Things are going to change so much now Jeff, I don't know if I can keep going." Hayley said as Jeff pulled her into a hug. It was obvious this was all taking its toll on her, and she was finally letting it show.  
  
"You can, because I'm going to help you. I'm not going anywhere Hayley."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Dr. Hodges made his way into the room. With one motion of his hand and an unspoken word, the orderlies moved the bed and they made their way down the hall to where the surgery would be taking place. Hayley hoped that this would be the end of it, because she couldn't do this anymore, and she didn't know how she was going to explain all of this to Shane.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Okay so there's another one. LOL. I'm coming up with so many ideas here that I can't stop writing! So enjoy this chapter, I tried not to get to technical or gross on you guys. As always read and review. I will write more later tonight! 


	19. It Just Feels Right

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: I'm now trying my hand at writing all my chapters in one day LOL. At this rate I'm going to be done tomorrow morning. Well none the less, I'm getting deeper with this story so here is the next chapter, and as always enjoy and review!  
  
************  
  
"Do you need me to get you anything Hayley?" Amanda called to her from the kitchen.  
  
It seemed that ever since she had come home from the hospital after the surgery and the couple of days of tests, everyone had been all around her wanting to help her out. She thought back to when Shane had picked her up after she was discharged, and how she should have told him then that Jeff was the one who was with her through it all. She couldn't bring herself to do it though because she knew that Shane had wanted to be the one that was there with her.  
  
"No, I'm fine, you can stop asking and find something else to do you know!" Hayley yelled back through the living room.  
  
She couldn't believe how insane she was going just being in this house and not being able to fly out and attend her meetings. She wasn't used to being forced to sit around all day and do nothing and she didn't want what was now happening with the writers on her show, to change because she wasn't there to build on it. She had already called Jim three times that day asking to be flown out there to attend, all the while getting the wrong answers. It looked like she was going to have to watch Raw at home tonight and pray that Shane didn't get hurt.  
  
"I don't have anywhere that I want to be right now Hayley, besides, I'm making Mike come to me this time."  
  
"Oh I don't want to know. Do you have to bring him over here when I can't move off the damn couch on my own?"  
  
"Why are you worried about what he's going to think?"  
  
"No I really don't care what Mike thinks about me."  
  
"Okay Hayley, what gives here? Your more bitter then usual with me. It's to the point now where I don't think I like your tone of voice."  
  
Hayley tried to stand up off the couch so she could go back upstairs to her room, but as soon as she stood the pain knocked her back down to the couch and she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Hayley shit girl!!! Why would you even try to do that?"  
  
Amanda raced over to the couch and placed Hayley's arm around her neck lifting her off the couch so she wouldn't feel any pain. She wanted to make sure this went as easily as possible for her friend. This was a really hard time for her right now and she didn't need to hurt herself more.  
  
"Amanda, I hate being this much in pain, and I just feel so helpless and I can't do this anymore. Nothing is ever going to be the same."  
  
"What do you mean Hun? Don't you think that the doctor got everything and you're healthy now?"  
  
'I'll never be the same Amanda, and you know it too. I can never be normal and do the normal things a woman my age can do."  
  
"Where is this coming from? Please tell me what you mean!"  
  
"I can never have children, so I'm like half a woman. How the hell can I be anything to Shane when I cant give him the family he deserves!" Hayley yelled and pulled away from Amanda, forcing her way slowly up the stairs and clenching her teeth through the pain.  
  
"You are not half a woman Hayley, now please let me help you!"  
  
"No, I've got it alright, just leave me alone."  
  
Making her way slowly up the stairs on her own, Hayley sighed when she hit her bedroom door. She knew that what Amanda was saying was right, but she just couldn't believe it. This was a really cruel twist of fate that was handed to her, and she had to make the best of it on her own. She had to be strong, and do this alone.  
  
***************  
  
"Amanda, where is she? We wanted to see how she was doing since she's been home." Summer asked as she stepped into the house. It was funny that Hayley always came to their house and this was the first time they had actually come to see her. Hayley really did have a wonderful house, and it was situated on land just as pretty as her and Jeff's.  
  
"She forced her way upstairs on her own a few hours ago and she hasn't come back down. I don't know how up to seeing people she's going to be right now."  
  
"She'll want to see us, believe me."  
  
"I have no doubt that you guys are her friends, but you aren't listening to what I just said. She had a fit here in this living room and she's hell bent and determined to do this on her own. She has another appointment with the doctor Wednesday to see if they got rid of all the cancer, and she's going to do that on her own too. She doesn't want to see anyone or deal with anyone right now. I think she thinks we are taking over her illness for her."  
  
Amanda sat down on the couch and Jeff and Summer took the chairs around her. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at them.  
  
"Did you know she went to the hospital for the surgery alone too?" Amanda asked.  
  
"She did what?" Jeff managed to choke out. It was apparent that Hayley didn't want anyone knowing that Jeff had been there for her when the others couldn't, and that thought alone scared him. He wanted to be there for her, and he knew Summer and Shane did too, but she really was determined to keep everyone out of it. He didn't feel like telling everyone that he was there, so he just listening to Summer talk.  
  
"She went to the hospital to speak with her doctor and then she went downstairs and had the surgery, and the first that we hear of it, is when she calls us afterwards to tell us she's alright and that she is going to need a ride. Something is going on with her, and I cannot figure it out."  
  
"All the more reason for us to talk to her. Has she spoken to Shane?"  
  
"Yeah he drove her home but other then that he's getting the same treatment as I have for the past week or so. She's is pushing us away and I know that if you guys go up there, she's going to do the same thing to you."  
  
Jeff just sat back and though about everything for a minute. He knew why Hayley didn't want anyone knowing she was sick, and he even was helping her out with that, but he couldn't figure out why now, that everyone knew she was sick and that she had surgery to make the cancer go away, she was pulling away from them. He knew he had to do something though, and he'd better do it fast.  
  
"Amanda, Summer, can you give me a few minutes alone with her? She's been opening up to me lately when I'm over on Raw, and I think she might just need a different voice right now. One that isn't a female."  
  
"Then why wont she talk to Shane?"  
  
"He's too close to the situation, just give me five minutes and I'll see what I can do. Will you let me go up there Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
**************  
  
Jeff made his way to her door and knocked lightly. He waited a few minutes and then he heard the music playing in the background. He knew the music well because it was in Summer's studio all the time. What he couldn't figure out was why she wasn't coming to the door. Knocking again without a response he walked in and saw her sitting at her desk looking out the window at the night sky.  
  
"We need to stop meeting when you're lost in thought."  
  
Turning off the music Hayley turned around to face him. What he saw when she did was the tears that had already fallen and were still falling from her eyes. It made his heart just break looking at her this hurt, knowing there wasn't much he could do for her.  
  
"Hayley, why the tears?"  
  
"Jeff, everything has changed." Sobbing gently, Jeff pulled her to him and held on tight. She really was beating herself up over this surgery even though it could possibly mean that she was cancer free now.  
  
"Explain to me how everything has changed princess, I'm listening."  
  
"I'm useless to any guy now, and my job, god my job is the best thing in the world but because of Shane, I cannot go back there."  
  
"What do you mean you cant go back?"  
  
"I'm useless Jeff."  
  
"How are you useless?"  
  
"I can never have a family. I can never be the perfect wife and mother for any guy, Especially Shane."  
  
"Don't talk like that princess, Shane will understand this, and its not your fault, he loves you."  
  
"Will he still love me when he realizes that every dream I've ever had regarding a family, and every dream he's had about being a dad go down to hell?"  
  
"YES! He loves you with everything in him, he told you so, so I can't see why you doubt this. I want you to listen to me for the first time since I've known you all right? He loves you for the person you are, not for the amount of kids you guys can have when you do get married. He's not like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be sorry, just answer me something."  
  
"What Jeff?"  
  
"Why haven't you told anyone, including Summer that I was in the hospital with you the night of your surgery?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't see you telling her either!"  
  
"It's not for me to tell Hayley don't you get that?"  
  
"Don't yell at me Jeff." Hayley said slowly getting up out of the chair and moving towards the bed.  
  
"I don't mean to yell, but you need to tell me what's going on here. What is the real reason you aren't telling Shane, Amanda or Summer about me being with you?"  
  
"Jeff, I'm confused that's all..."  
  
"It's more then that, I can feel it...just be honest with me Hayley."  
  
Hayley stopped herself before she got to the bed and spun around. What she didn't realize was that Jeff had come up behind her and when she flipped around to face him, she ran into him face to face. Looking into his eyes and seeing the concern lying there, and the need to make her feel better, she closed her eyes and bent in to kiss him. The minute Hayley's lips touched his, he knew it was wrong, but Jeff kissed her back gently, wanting to take all of her tears away with every second.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: So that was an interesting twist of fate wasn't it? LOL. Don't worry, it's in there for a reason, and it won't take away from where I'm going. It just seemed like the right thing to do with this, since they were so close. Enjoy and R&R as usual. 


	20. Dont Stop Dancing

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: So did everyone see the match of the hotties last night? I saw Randy Orton, Shane Helms and Shawn Michaels in one match, now there's the yummy factor at its best! The only thing I don't like is they are doing the same thing with Shane that they did with Jeff, and it's not going anywhere I like. He needs to win a match damnit!!! Okay so here's chapter 20.  
  
********  
  
"You really want me to come to the doctor with you Hayley?" Shane asked cradling the phone under his chin. He'd been visiting Summer and Jeff when she'd called over there asking for him.  
  
"Yeah, do you think you can make it? I would do it alone, but it seems better having someone with me this time."  
  
"Okay, I will be right over to take you there. Just sit tight alright?"  
  
Shane said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. The truth was, as close as they had gotten over the last month, him loving her more then anything else, and her illness and wanting to do things alone, he thought she was pulling away from him. He didn't want to believe it, but they hadn't done a whole lot together lately. They got together and she was silent a lot of the time, and he wanted to fix it. So taking the chance to be with her, when she dealt with something serious, he had to take it.  
  
Jeff looked up from the table. "She wants you to go with her?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the plan for today. She has to go find out if everything Is alright now, and I'm glad she asked me."  
  
"Well she shouldn't be alone anymore right? This is better this way." Jeff managed to choke out. He still couldn't get what happened out of his head, and it was messing with him. He kept focusing on what had happened in her room the day they were alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wow, okay Hayley this is something that can't happen." Jeff said taking a couple of steps back and sitting down in her vacant chair.  
  
"I know it can't, and I'm sorry, it just happened."  
  
"You don't want to tell anyone that I was the one helping you at the hospital that night because you have feelings for me?"  
  
"No, I just.. God I made a huge mess of things haven't I?"  
  
"No, I just don't get it. I know we've gotten closer, and I'll be the first to admit it's a good thing for me too, but I had no idea you wanted to do that."  
  
"Neither did I. It just felt right. I can't really explain it."  
  
"Do you love your boyfriend Hayley? I mean really love him?"  
  
"Yes! Don't you get it, I didn't ask for all of this to happen? I didn't ask for you to be sweet, and take care of me. I want Shane to do all of that!" she said bringing herself down to the bed and sighing loudly.  
  
"Then why don't you let him?"  
  
"Because I can't let him get that close. Jeff, what happens if I'm still sick, like really sick and I might die? I can't have Shane there with me because I know it would kill him, and I can't do that to him, he's got such a big heart."  
  
"But you can do it to me?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Explain this Hayley because I don't get it. You could have easily had Shane here and kissed him and things would have been fine, so why was it me?"  
  
"If something happens to me, it wouldn't be the same with you Jeff; it would be easier because you're with someone. I hate feeling this way, I do."  
  
"Feeling what way?"  
  
"When I'm with you, and I'm hurting, you understand it and it doesn't make me sick in a way that it does with Shane. Knowing what I can't give Shane kills me inside, and I guess kissing you was just a way for me to feel again, something other then pain."  
  
"What did you feel?"  
  
"I felt normal again, for just one brief second in time."  
  
"I made you feel normal? Even though I'm the guy that has a wife downstairs with your best friend, and probably wondering why I would want to come up here alone and talk to you."  
  
"Okay you know what Jeff, just forget this happened and go back to your life, I know I will. This was just some fucked up thing I did, and it's over, I'm sick to death about it, so it can be dropped."  
  
"You want me to just forget what happened here?"  
  
"Yeah I do. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"You do realize that now I'm confused as hell right? I kissed you back Hayley, which makes me wonder why.this doesn't affect you anymore, it affects me too."  
  
"Just forget about it. You're happy with Summer, in love, and she's my friend. I will not think about hurting her, and you're right, I do love Shane with everything in me, and he should have been the one that was here."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What are you thinking about in there Jeff?" Shane asked checking his buddy out. He seemed to have left the planet, and judging by the look on his face, of pure pain, it wasn't a good ride.  
  
"Oh just some stuff I'm working on. Just some music stuff."  
  
"Okay dude, well I'm going to pick her up and then come back so we can go riding alright?"  
  
"Yeah man, take care of her, she's special you know?"  
  
"I do, and I'm sure the doctor is going to tell her everything is alright. Then we can finally get back to resuming our lives."  
  
*************  
  
"Is that your boyfriend out there in the waiting room Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Shane. He was worried about what might happen today, like I was, so he wanted to take me here."  
  
"Well you need all the support you can get with this. Cancer is something that hits home, and hits hard. That wasn't the same guy from the surgery though was it?"  
  
"No it wasn't. The other guy was my..it was Jeff; he's my best friend's husband. He was the only one home that day when I needed someone, so he filled in."  
  
"Okay, well it's good you've got a lot of support."  
  
"So what's the verdict? Can I go back to work anytime soon?"  
  
"Hayley, the cancer has spread, and its spreading a lot quicker then we expected it too. We can try to treat it with chemo, but I don't know how much good that will do for you at this stage. We thought we got it all with the surgery, but the additional tests we took a couple of days later, well there is more abnormalities and it just seems to be getting worse."  
  
"um.what?"  
  
"Hayley, you might want to bring Shane in here for this, he should know what I'm telling you too."  
  
"No, I want to hear this and deal with this myself right now... are you telling me there is no way to treat this now?"  
  
"There are ways, but it only results in more surgery and with the way this is spreading, I don't think we would catch all of it at one time. Hayley I'm sorry, I know this isn't something you had planned on happening, but with what happened with your mother, it seems to be a mirror image. I can advise the surgery, but if we don't get everything, there is still a chance that you'll get sicker as time goes on."  
  
"So I'm going to die is that what you're saying?"  
  
"I'm not saying that. We can give you medication and other treatments, but I don't know if they would do their job given the degree of this illness."  
  
"But I could die correct?"  
  
"That's always a possibility yes. But I don't want you to start living your life like you are going to die the next day. There is a chance you could go into remission and things could be fine."  
  
"What do I have to do Dr. Abrams?"  
  
"I was going to book you into the hospital so we could do more tests, but under the circumstances, I'm going to advise you to go on home care for awhile. You can fly out to your job once a week, but that's all I will allow. Other then that, I need you at your house and I need to be able to monitor you, and the symptoms."  
  
"I have to go on home care?"  
  
"That's what I want for you yes, I think its better then being in here twenty four seven."  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing here. I thought you guys found all the cancer and got rid of it. I've been feeling fine the last week or so."  
  
"No bleeding?"  
  
Hayley stared at the ceiling. She knew this was the time to be honest with the doctor about the bleeding after sex, and the pain that she'd been hiding from everyone again. It obviously wasn't going to get any better, and she couldn't lie to the doctor anymore.  
  
"Yes, and pain too. I'm just good at dealing with it. I thought it was just normal now after surgery."  
  
"It's not normal, and it means the cancer is progressing deeper, which means I had better start you on some medication right now, to prevent this from getting worse for the moment. I think you need to bring Shane in here and tell him what I've said."  
  
"I'll do it on the way home doctor; I don't want to scare him here, that wouldn't be right."  
  
"Well you had better do it soon, because you need all the support you can get for this. It isn't going to be easy, and you're going to have to come here every week for a checkup, and this time Hayley, don't lie to me. I need to be able to help you."  
  
"I won't, and I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this myself."  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Okay there's another chapter, and a lot of you didn't see chapter 19 yet, so read and review on both and I will keep this up. It's almost run its course though, so bear with me. 


	21. The Breakup Song

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
************  
  
"So, what did the doctor say Hayley?" Shane asked as they made their way across the parking lot to his car. She had been pretty silent since coming out of the office and he wanted to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Can you just take me home Shane?"  
  
"You know I can, what's the matter baby?" he opened the door letting her in, and walked around and jumped in the car and started it up. He looked over at her and saw the tears falling down her cheeks fast. He knew that something wasn't right, and they weren't going to drive anywhere until he found out what happened.  
  
"Shane...I can't see you anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I need to be alone, this isn't working out the way I'd planned on it. We're just not right for each other."  
  
"Okay, now I know that something is wrong here, but what did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, I've been thinking about it recently, and it just seems like we aren't going anywhere, things aren't good with us anymore. We had a nice run, and I loved it, but it's not something I want or need right now."  
  
"Hayley, where is this coming from? I know we've had a few issues lately, we don't talk like we used too, but you don't want to be with me anymore? I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do love you Shane, which is why I can't do this anymore. Can you please just take me home?"  
  
"Fine, lets get you home, but we need to talk more about this, because I can't accept that things just changed so easily for you."  
  
"Just take me home, I need to be alone."  
  
Shane drove her home in silence as he mulled over what she had said. She loved him, he hadn't done anything wrong, but she wanted to be alone. There had to be more that she wasn't telling him and he couldn't just let it rest like this. He loved this girl, and he couldn't let her go. She got out of the car without saying goodbye and made her way up the drive. He watched her go, and felt the tear slip down his cheek. He had to figure out what had happened, and he knew he wouldn't rest until he did.  
  
**********  
  
"She did what Shane?" Summer exclaimed jumping up off the couch. This had to be the most insane thing she had ever heard.  
  
"She broke it off with me, and she didn't even say goodbye when I dropped her off. It was like it meant nothing to her. The time we spent together and the fun times."  
  
"What did the doctor say to her?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me Summer, that's what's so fucked up about this. She won't tell me anything. She won't even talk to me anymore."  
  
"Do you want me to go over and talk to her about this?"  
  
"No, just leave it alone for now. I mean she wants to be alone, and I'm not going to push her right now."  
  
"You can't just give up on her Shane!"  
  
"I'm not giving up on her damnit!" Shane yelled back. Realizing he shouldn't have done it, he put his head in his hands. "I don't want to fight about this with you Summer, because I don't understand it myself. I love her with everything in me, and she's shutting me out."  
  
"She talks to Jeff you know, maybe he can talk to her."  
  
"She what? I didn't think her and Jeff were all that close. I never see them together."  
  
"He doesn't know that I know, but I've seen them talking before, and she opens up to him from the looks of it. I think what she needs is someone that's not close to the problem here. I mean she has cancer, and she's been alone for so long, that when she has people that love her like you and Amanda do, she shuts down. When Jeff comes around, he's someone who isn't as close to the problem, and she feels she can tell him stuff."  
  
"Why didn't he ever tell us then?"  
  
"He's afraid I would think, I mean he doesn't want us getting the wrong idea."  
  
"Why would we get the wrong idea?"  
  
"Because we love the two of them more then ourselves, and If we saw them together, we would get jealous."  
  
"Did you get jealous?"  
  
"Honestly? I did a little bit, I mean he's my husband, and she's MY best friend, I would think she would talk to me, and he would share it with me."  
  
"Can you get Jeff, Summer?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the studio making some music for the songs he wrote, give me a second alright? Just don't give up on her alright?"  
  
************  
  
"Do you want to tell me why you've been banging things around since you got home or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Amanda asked, pulling Hayley away from the kitchen sink and the dishes she was close to breaking.  
  
"It's nothing alright. Just go do whatever it is you do when I'm not here."  
  
"With you making this much noise I couldn't even think if I tried, so sit down now and explain to me why your acting like this. I do care about you, you know."  
  
"Amanda, I broke up with Shane alright?"  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I broke up with him."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"The cancer.god I can't even think about this without being sick to my stomach."  
  
"What about the cancer Hayley?"  
  
"They couldn't get it all with the surgery, and its spreading fast according to Dr. Abrams."  
  
"Oh my god, so what does that mean exactly?"  
  
"It means I could die basically. I know the doctors don't want to think about that at this stage, they just want to help nip it in the ass, but it's a possibility, and with that in mind, I couldn't stay with Shane anymore. It wouldn't be fair to him; he doesn't need to watch me die."  
  
"Isn't that something he needs to decide on his own?"  
  
"No, because this is my life, and I'm saying that I don't want him to be there if something does happen. I couldn't do that to him, and make his life harder."  
  
"Have you told him this?"  
  
"No, because it didn't seem right, so when I got out of the doctors office, I told him I wanted him to take me home, and that it was over."  
  
"Hayley, this is not the way to do this, it's only going to hurt you and him more now."  
  
"There's more Amanda, so sit down and let me tell you everything."  
  
"How much worse can this get Hayley? I mean your sitting here telling me that my best friend and someone I think of like a sister is going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it. How much fucking worse can it get?" Amanda yelled.  
  
"I kissed Jeff."  
  
"Oh so it can get worse."  
  
"Remember when I had the surgery and I told you I tried to get a hold of you to come for me, to support me?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"I called Summer too, and she wasn't home, so I called Jeff's cell phone, and he was there. He was with me the entire time, and he left once I called you and Shane, so that we wouldn't cause any problems with him being with me."  
  
"So Jeff was with you that day? How does that get you to kissing him?"  
  
"The day Summer and Jeff came over; he came up to my room to talk to me right? Well we got into a fight over me talking to Shane about my inability to have children, and well I kissed him. It didn't mean anything to either one of us, I don't think, but it happened none the less."  
  
"Hayley, you need to talk to Shane."  
  
"And tell him what?"  
  
"Tell him everything damnit! I'm sitting here listening to you go on about how you don't want to hurt him, but with every step you make in your quest not to hurt him, you are causing him more pain the ever imagined. You kissed his best friend, and you broke up with him because you think you might die. I mean Jesus Hay, you need to think about your actions here. You're sick but you're not that stupid." Amanda yelled throwing her cup into the sink and listening to it crash.  
  
"Why do you think I broke it off? I'm doing what's best for everyone."  
  
"Hayley, listen to me, and then I'm leaving because this is way too much for me to take in right now. Shane loves you with everything he has. He's been calling here non stop for you since the day he got together with you. You found out you had cancer, for sure, and he was right there for you, that's all he wants to do. Hell, that's all any of us want to do for you, be there for you so you don't have to do it alone. You won't let us in, but you seem to want to let Jeff in, and make things worse. I'm saying this as your friend, I love you Hayley, but you need to fix this, all of it, before you lose something that could possibly make you happy."  
  
************  
  
"Shane, what's up buddy?" Jeff asked as he walked into the house, throwing his boots off by the door. Summer had taken over with the music in the studio so they could get the songs finished and she figured Shane would want to see him alone.  
  
"I need to know how close you and my girlfriend are Jeff."  
  
"What do you mean man?"  
  
"How close are you with Hayley?"  
  
"She's a friend, that's about it." He said, taking a deep breath. From the way Shane sounded he was afraid that Hayley had finally given in and told him about the kiss.  
  
"Jeff I'm sitting here trying to figure out why she would break up with me. Then Summer tells me that you guys are close, and that we don't know about it because you don't want to hurt us. How much of this is true buddy?"  
  
"Wait a minute Shane, she did what?"  
  
"She broke up with me in the shittiest way possible."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About an hour ago, and I'm left wondering why."  
  
"Shane, you want me to be honest with you here?"  
  
"Always, I just need to know what she told you, why she's close to you and not me. She's pulling away and it's killing me man."  
  
"I was with her for the surgery.." Jeff choked out interrupting Shane.  
  
"You were what?"  
  
"She called everyone, and you were out of town, and she was alone and scared I would assume, so she called my cell phone, and I was there."  
  
"But when we got to the hospital you weren't there."  
  
"She asked me to leave, so she wouldn't worry you, or upset you. She didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Although with everything that's been happening lately with Hayley, everything is just one big misunderstanding."  
  
"What do you mean Jeff?"  
  
"We kissed Shane; does that make you feel better? Now you know everything that's happened, and why we are so close."  
  
"You kissed my girlfriend?"  
  
"We fought when I went to see her the other day, she was so upset about not being able to have children and build a life with you, and we argued and she kissed me, and I'm not going to sit here and pin it on her, because I actually kissed her back."  
  
"How the hell could you do that Jeff? You're married!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that Shane? Do you really think I would tell you if it was something more then what it was? The kiss was something that never should have happened, but it did, and it's over now. I don't know why she broke up with you though."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She's in love with you! How many girls do I have to get with that will run to you Jeff?"  
  
"Shane this has nothing to do with her wanting me. She doesn't want me. I'm just the only person in her life that isn't right in her face with the whole cancer thing. I'm on the sidelines and she knows she can turn to me, and things will make more sense, that's all it is."  
  
"I'm trying not to punch you here Jeff."  
  
"You want to punch me? Then do it. I'm standing here, and no one will stop you. God knows I deserve it, but this isn't about me and you anymore, it's about Hayley."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me.." Shane whispered running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Do you want a word of advice Shane?"  
  
"From the guy who kissed my girlfriend? This should be good."  
  
"I don't want Hayley you asshole, I want you to be happy, but the fact of the matter is, she's messed up big time over this. She cant give you a family and that kills her inside, so she's pulling into herself and turning to me, which she shouldn't be. I told her to talk to you; she needs you to understand about her inability to have a family. She doesn't want to hurt you, so she probably found out something bad at the doctor's and she couldn't tell you, so she broke up with you."  
  
"You don't want her?"  
  
"No, I don't want her, I'm happily married. Yes I did kiss her, and she kissed me back and it was nice, but it's not something I want. I just wanted to be there for her. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Jeff I'm scared I'm going to lose her."  
  
"Then go tell her, be there for her, no matter what she says."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I'm sitting here trying to tie up the loose ends from the kiss, so bear with me, and here's chapter twenty one, the longest one I've ever written. As always read and review. 


	22. A Perfect Love that You Gave To Me

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Okay so FanFic is acting up the last three days, but I'm still writing this story to the end. With the last chapter any of you have seen, I ended it with a kiss, which pissed a few of you off, haha, but once you read the other stuff, it will all come together. It was just something I wanted to throw in there for dramatic purpose. Life isn't always rosy is it? So here's chapter 22, and hopefully I can get this stuff posted to you guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I thought you all forgot about the story! Or got pissed off at the kiss. LOL  
  
*********  
  
"Get in here buddy, we need to have a talk!" Amanda said yanking Shane by the hand into the house and through to the living room. Seeing the look on his face, she knew he was worried she was going to kill him, but she had to make sure he talked to her before talking to Hayley.  
  
"What is it Amanda?"  
  
"I know she broke up with you, and I know the reason why Shane, so I want to tell you. I'm sick to death of sitting here and watching her make her life that much harder. She loves you, she didn't want to break up with you, and she totally didn't want to kiss Jeff. It was just something that happened that could make the pain go away for her."  
  
"Amanda, it's alright. I've talked to Jeff about all of this. I just came here to make sure she knows I'm not leaving her, even if she pushes me out."  
  
"You love her don't you? Like really love her?"  
  
"With my entire heart. I just have to make sure she knows that, because as hard as this is right now, she needs me, even if she won't admit it. I know she's pushing you away too Amanda. We just have to make sure she knows she doesn't have to do that anymore. We aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Shane, there's something you don't know."  
  
"I know she can't have children Amanda, Jeff told me that much, and that doesn't matter to me. There are ways around that. I just want to be with her right now."  
  
"She's dying Shane. We don't know how much time she has left, they are doing what they can to monitor everything, but nothing is a guarantee."  
  
"She is not dying, she had the surgery and she's fine now."  
  
"No she's not Shane, the cancer spread more then they had first thought, and that's why she broke up with you. She is afraid of you falling so deeply in love with her that when she dies, you will die inside too, and she doesn't want that for you. She told me earlier about the doctor's visit, and how she's going to have to go back there to stay or be monitored here. Shane, I'm sorry."  
  
"The cancer spread more? Then can't they do something to stop it?"  
  
"They are trying, but apparently according to Hayley, it's pretty bad now. She doesn't know if tomorrow will be her last day, or if she will be around for years. This whole situation just sucks. I don't want to lose my best friend, and I know you don't want to face life without her."  
  
"No I don't. Why didn't she just tell me, and let me make up my own mind how I wanted to deal with this? Why does she want to decide for us?"  
  
"Because she feels that's her place. All I wanted to say to you was this, don't let her quit on us. Make sure she knows you aren't going anywhere." Amanda ran her fingers through her hair as Shane took her hand in his.  
  
"I wont let her quit. I'll talk to you later. I've got to get upstairs and make her take me back. Because if she doesn't, that's what will make my life come to an end."  
  
*************  
  
Hayley put the tape recorder down and lay down on her bed. She was making this tape because she wanted everyone close to her to have it to remember what they had brought to her life, if she couldn't be there to show them. It was harder then she had expected it to be, making the tape, and she hoped that when all was said and done, it came out good. She wanted everyone she cared about to know just how much they had brought to her life. Her life was better because of them in it. Pulling her from her thoughts there was a knock at her door. Assuming it was Amanda, she put the recorder back in her desk and slowly got up to answer it. When she opened the door and saw Shane standing on the other side, she was shocked. She had really thought she wouldn't see him anymore.  
  
"There's nothing left to say Shane, why are you here?"  
  
"You see Hayley, there might be nothing left for you to say, and you might think it real easy to just let go of someone that you love, but for me its not that easy, so you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not."  
  
"Well you're obviously determined, so why don't you come in and close the door. Then you can say what you need to say and then leave." Hayley said trying to sound as cold as she could. She had to make Shane believe that he was better off without her.  
  
"I know about the kiss you shared with Jeff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, but I know the motivation behind it, so although I wanted to punch Jeff out when he told me, I don't anymore. I know you don't want him, I've known that since our very first date when you told me that you didn't want him that way. I also know the reason you find it so necessary to break up with me, and again, I'm not mad."  
  
"Do you want a medal for that Shane? Didn't you hear me tell you that it was over today? So even if you know all the reasons in the world, it still won't put us back together."  
  
"You're not going to make this easy are you?"  
  
"What do you want me to do Shane? I don't want to be with you anymore, and you need to move on and find someone better."  
  
"Do you really believe that line of shit you're feeding out? Because let me tell you something Hayley Carmichael, I don't believe it for a second, and somewhere inside your soul, you don't either. You need me as much as I need you. Its cool if you don't want to admit it, I can deal with that, but I want to say a few things here, and then I'll leave if you still want me too."  
  
"So go ahead then, I'm listening. I still don't think it changes anything, but I'll listen."  
  
"From the time I met you in the club, you were different, and I knew that. You liked me for me, and that was something I had never really dealt with. Yes I did try to push you away in the beginning, because I didn't know what I wanted, and I was scared, but when we did finally get together and you gave me that chance to be with you, it changed my life. You changed my life Hayley. We got so close, even though we were hardly together on the road, and it felt wonderful. We had much more then a relationship, we had a friendship and I could tell you just about anything. When you got sick, and it got worse, you stopped telling me things and I had to beat them out of you. I was still standing beside you though, and I never faltered. Now I hear that you and Jeff got close and it eventually got to the point that you kissed him, and he kissed back, which confuses him and no doubt confuses you as well. I don't care about that because you are still the same girl from the club that night and you're still the girl I gave my heart too."  
  
"But Shane you don't know everything." Hayley could feel herself giving in to the words, and she didn't want too. She loved him with all her heart but she couldn't hurt him.  
  
"Yes I do know everything. I heard about it from Jeff and from Amanda. It's funny because Jeff was my friend for years but we never really talked seriously before about love and life and the things that matter, and I don't even know your friend Amanda at all, and we talked downstairs and we've gotten closer. We all have a common goal here with you and that is we care about you more then we do ourselves. We want to make your life as rich as possible, and you keep pushing us away."  
  
Shane put his finger to her lips as she was about to talk. He had to make sure he got all of this out in the open before she told him to get the hell out again.  
  
"Let me finish okay Hayley?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I know you were pretty upset with the surgery because it means that even if you were cancer free you couldn't have children, and I know you were afraid to tell me about that, but Hayley, there are ways around that, we can adopt the same as a million other people. I'm with you because we have fun together and I can be myself with you and it just makes sense. I'm with you because I love you for you, not because you can have my children. So yeah it sucks the big one that we won't be able to have a baby of our own, but you know what? It's not everything to me. As long as I have you by my side, that's all that matters. Nothing could take that from me."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yes I do, more then anything. Why were you so afraid to tell me this?"  
  
"I thought it would matter to you, and I didn't want to give you half a woman. You don't deserve it."  
  
"I didn't deserve you kissing my best friend either. You could never be half a woman to me Hayley, because what would happen if I was the reason we couldn't have kids? Would I throw you away? No, because I love you. That's what loves does to people, it makes things stronger and better. Hayley, I talked to Amanda downstairs and she told me the reason you broke up with me."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"I want you to tell me the reason you broke up with me. I know what she thinks, and I agree with her, but I want to hear your reason. Open up to me and tell me why you did it, and if you still want me to leave I will."  
  
Hayley paced slowly around the room. This was her chance to lie to him and tell him she really didn't love him after all and really did just want to be alone, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. They were sitting in her room and they were being more honest then they had in weeks, and she knew she just had to tell him and make him understand. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't want to hurt him either.  
  
"I'm dying. No matter what way you say it, I don't know how much longer I have with the cancer spreading as fast as it is. Dr. Abrams couldn't trace it, and she can only help so much, but with the way it's spreading, she doesn't want to give me false hope, because of what happened to my mother, I can understand why she didn't want to do it."  
  
"Then we deal with everyday as it happens Hayley."  
  
"I can't ask you to do that Shane that would put a hold on your life. You might go off to wrestle and something could happen to me, it's just not fair, to either one of us."  
  
"No baby, what's not fair is me not being in your life. I want to be there for you, and I want to love you for as long as I have you. I know the dangers of something like that happening, which is why I've asked for some time off. It's only a couple of months, but in that time, we can be together and just enjoy being us, without the worries and the fear."  
  
"You can't do that Shane; you can't just leave something you love."  
  
"I'm not, I'm going to be with the something that I love, which is you Hayley Carmichael. Don't you get that yet?"  
  
"I love you too Shane, but are you sure this is something you want? It's not going to be easy."  
  
"As long as I'm with you, there is no other cares I have to worry about. I want to be there when you wake up, and I want to be there when your sick, and I want to help you get better, you just have to want to want me to do it. I won't force it on you, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, if we are apart or together, I will always love you and want to be with you."  
  
Shane took her hand and kissed it gently before turning towards the door. He had told her that he would leave when he had said everything that was to be said, and he was going to stay true to that. It was up to her to make him stay, he couldn't and he wouldn't force the issue on her, not in her condition. He knew her heart had opened up more since he'd been in the room though, so he hoped it was open to him enough to make her let him in.  
  
As Shane made his way to the door, Hayley realized he did want to help her, and she was being stupid if she let the best thing that ever happened to her walk out the door. So thinking with her heart instead of her head, she reached out and grabbed him by the hand, and pulling him back towards her, she looked into his eyes and touched his cheek, Leaning in gently she kissed him, letting all the fear and worry leave her brain and focus on the love she felt for this man. Pulling away from the kiss for a second, she looked up into his eyes, which were shining back at hers, tears lining them.  
  
"Don't leave, please stay, Shane, please just love me."  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Okay so there's another one, and as always when I get this damn thing posted, read and review. 


	23. With Arms Wide Open

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
A/N: Not much longer until the end of this thing now. So bear with me, and for the record, this chapter is all from Shane's POV, and he is the one talking, just so you know it's not me talking. I don't want there to be any confusion with this chapter because this is all from my head and my heart. Thank you so much for reviewing and when FanFiction.Net works again so I can upload these chapters, you will all get a thank you.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Shane's POV  
  
When the writer's at the WWE offices came to me about making my life with Hayley into a love story, the first one they would actually publish, I will admit, I was a little weary. I didn't want my life and the hardship I faced to be broadcasted to everyone all over the world. It just didn't seem right to me for some reason. The one thing I realized though was that Hayley would have loved this idea. She was such a talented writer, even though people never got to see just how good she was. I'm sure if she was still here with me, she would have wanted to write this story herself, and I can't blame her, she did live it. So none the less I let the writers do the story and it actually turned out wonderful. They really captured our life together and I think Hayley would be so proud of everything.  
  
When I first met Hayley at the club, she was alone, but she wasn't concerned about it. There was just this light that came off of her that let you know she was independent and could do it all on her own. Her friend Amanda told me once that she hated it when Mike came around because she was a third wheel, and after knowing Hayley and loving her the way that I did, it turns out she was anything but a third wheel. She had so much more going for her that she hadn't even tapped into yet. That was how I found her at the club that night. She just spoke to me without even knowing it. I remember ditching Matt and Shannon, who were talking about Amy and Crystal so much it was making me sick. I knew what Hayley felt like at that moment, and I went over to her. It's funny because I read the book over again recently, and it seems that the writers really didn't want to tap into that first night as something significant. But that was the night the girl stole my heart.  
  
I bought her a drink, which isn't normal for me because I don't drink all that much, and now come to think of it, neither did she. We started out talking about our friends and how we were the preverbal third wheels in the club that night, and from there it just led to so many other topics. I will admit I should have told her what I did that night, but it wasn't something that needed to come up. We didn't have to force the talking, and we didn't really want to talk about our jobs either. It was natural and to be honest to this day, six months after her death, it was still the best conversation I've ever had with a girl. That was why I couldn't get her out of my head, she had placed herself there permanently and there was no getting rid of her. Thinking back on the day that Jay and I were in the ring, it makes me laugh because I was really hooked at that point. I really did think I would never see her again.  
  
When she walked into the locker room that night, my heart just exploded. Here was this girl who I really was interested in, and she was there to see the Hurricane. Now I am the Hurricane, so she was there to see me even though she didn't know it, but it still made it great. When I found out she was the head writer, it was a good thing for me all around because I thought, here's my chance. I treated her badly that night, I know I did. But when you are a wrestler, and you are on the road so much, no matter what job someone has with you in your line of work, its hard to hold together a relationship, and being head writer of RAW meant that she was only there on Monday's, and after that she was back home writing from there ,and brainstorming. I was still going to be on the road, and that's something I didn't want to put her through. So I basically blew her off, and it wasn't intentional. It was just to keep us both from getting hurt. But I always knew I wanted her. Like I said before, there was this glow that she had, and no one could take it from her.  
  
Summer's idea for a party was a brilliant thing; it really was for so many reasons. Albeit, I didn't think she would be there. I just liked the idea of being home with my friends and just chilling out. We don't get to do that a lot anymore with Matt and Shannon being on different shows, and Jeff and Summer so involved in each other and the music business. So when she walked in, and I saw how truly pretty she looked. So natural just there in her plain Jane dresses, I knew I had messed up when I blew her off. Talking to the guys that night was a big thing for me because what Jason said really hit home with me. There are guys in our locker room that would love to have someone like that at home waiting for them. Hayley was a diamond in the rough, and I mean if I hadn't gone to her that night and talked to her, our love wouldn't exist I don't think. I just knew that in my heart I couldn't see her with anyone else from the locker room. It just wasn't something I was prepared to deal with, so I went with my feelings and laid it out on the line for her. I will be forever grateful to my friends, Matt, Shannon, Jay and Jeff, for butting in and kicking my ass for not doing it sooner.  
  
When she said she would try, well let me tell you, I was lit up like a kid on Christmas. Any guys that read the book will probably feel the same way about their girls. When a pretty girl tells you that she wants to try, and get to know you, no matter what you do, then it just makes the world seem more beautiful, and that night she really did make me feel that way. Everyday after that she did that. That was the kind of hold that Hayley had over me, and I think too this day, still has over me. We were up in Summer's room talking for a really long time, although it doesn't seem that long when you see it on paper. There were so many looks and smiles and good things that night, that aren't displayed in the story, it just made the feel of it really great. I'm not the best guy at showing my feelings, but I had to make this girl see me for who I am, and want to get to know me like I wanted to get to know her. I think it worked out well that night for both of us.  
  
Our date, the night we walked along the shoreline, was romantic, and I'll admit, it was one of the best things I could have come up with. That's the night she told me about her mother, and I didn't put two and two together then, and I don't think she did either. We had no idea what would be happening in the near future, it was just a good run of bad luck I guess. She told me about her mother and the cancer, and my heart really broke hearing it. She did love her mother so much, and losing her was a tremendous blow to her life, and it shifted the way she was working. She told me once that she always loved to write, but it didn't really hit home until her mother died. That's when she knew that she wanted to do this with her life. I just don't think she could have ever imagined writing for a bunch of muscle bound guys in the WWE. That was just an added bonus for me. Needless to say, the date went off just the way it should have and looking back I wouldn't have changed a thing. It was just wonderful.  
  
The phone calls were something that I find really funny to this day and I know somewhere, wherever she is, Hayley would laugh about that too. I told her once that I wasn't the type of guy to remember to phone, and I thought that would mess us up and we wouldn't be able to work, but once it started, I couldn't go a day without phoning her. If you ask her roommate Amanda, she will tell you the same thing. I don't think she talked to Mike at all during the first few weeks. I was just horrible with the phone calls at all hours. It didn't matter where I was, but I wanted to be with her in my heart, so I would call her, and sometimes for hours we would just talk and laugh and be real.  
  
I have a hard time discussing her cancer, because right now I still don't understand it fully. I get most of it, and people try to explain it more to me all the time, but it just doesn't sit right with me. Here is this amazing girl, and God assumes that she would be better off sick. It was just a cruel twist of fate, and I didn't like it one bit. I still have a hard time to this day dealing with it. I don't think I will ever understand it. God took my life away from me, and it isn't fair.  
  
When she was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer, she didn't tell anyone, and that was such a huge deal for me, because I wanted to do whatever I could for her. She told Amanda, because apparently before me, it had been going on for some time. She was sick off and on and she was handling it all on her own. So when I came onto the scene and wanted to help her, she didn't know how to deal with it. She just shut down on me and hid it the best she could. She had all of us fooled up until the day she collapsed in the locker room. She had no other choice to tell us. Apparently Summer told me that she knew, and Hayley confirmed that for me, because apparently at the mall on one of their many shopping trips, she doubled over in pain. So Hayley had no choice but tell her. Summer being the person she was, was totally supportive, and I am so glad Hayley had her in her life. I think in the end it helped. The night she was taken to the Dallas hospital, I was so scared. I was pacing like a madman because I really didn't understand how someone so healthy could collapse. Summer tried her best to help me relax because she knew what was going on, and couldn't tell me, but I just didn't want to deal with it. Hayley told me that night in Dallas that she was sick. I think that was the night I realized that no matter what happened with us, I loved her. I told her that too, I mean I had to make sure she knew I loved her for her, and not because she was sick. What I learned that night was that she loved me too. That was the best night of my life. Knowing you're loved in return is just so amazing a feeling. I wish everyone could feel what I felt at that moment.  
  
Another highlight of my life with Hayley was our prom. Now when I was in high school, the whole point of prom was to get laid and get loaded. The two L's is what I refer to them as. I didn't get to go to my prom because I was all over Carolina busting my ass to become a wrestler. I had the dream even back then, and Hayley hadn't gone to hers either, but I never got to find out the real reason why she didn't. At that point though it didn't matter to me, because I wanted to share this with her, and after some planning with Summer, and the occasional complaint from Jeff, we planned it out for her. When she got out of the hospital, we did it. I set everything into motion and I made it the most beautiful night for her. I'll admit it was pretty damn special for me too, it was the night we sealed our love for each other, but I'm a guy, I couldn't really walk around professing that to the other guys now could I? I couldn't think of a better prom then that one. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I would still want to do it with Hayley. She was my prom queen.  
  
Her relationship with Jeff was hard to understand. I read everything that was in the book, because for that they went to Jeff, because he knew everything first hand. I never really understood what made the two of them get as close as they did, but whatever it was; it helped us truly open up towards the end. Jeff has talked to me a lot about all of that stuff, and I figured that in order for me to truly understand it, I needed to hear everything from him. So I had him tell me about him and Hayley and I taped it, so when the time came to go into this detail about my life with Hayley, I could really sit down and understand it all. So here is what Jeff told me about his relationship with my girlfriend.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
Me and Hayley never really talked before ya know? We really started to talk when I would come to the Raw shows and she would be meeting with the writers. They really were hard on her in the beginning and I think a part of her just wanted a friend from the outside, someone not directly affected by her job to understand her. I was that person for her. We met up one night after her meeting, because I was there visiting like I always do, and I talked to her about the writing and the reason behind me really quitting. I think that's when we both realized, we had a lot in common and we could build a decent friendship out of it.  
  
When she got sick, and everything happened, she was afraid to open up to a lot of people, those people being Shane and Amanda and Summer. They were really close to her at that point, and I was still sort of on the outside looking in. So I had a different view then what she was feeding herself. We bonded, and it felt really nice, because she understood me in a way Summer never could, and I understood her, and her illness in a way no one else really could. I wouldn't change our friendship for anything in the world because I think overall it's made me a better person and even more open then I was before.  
  
The kiss was something I do regret. Hayley was hurting, and when I say that, I want you to know it was bad. She had just found out she was not able to have children and for her it was a big thing. I think she was concerned at that point that Shane would hate her for it in the long run, so she wouldn't tell him, and I think she was upset because all girls dream of having a family, and hers was falling apart around her. I was trying to make her understand that she should tell Shane, and we argued pretty bad. I mean I didn't want to fight with her, but I didn't want her beating herself up over it. It was a crazy fight, which ended up with her kissing me. I'm a guy; I kissed her back, which threw me into a tailspin because if I was kissing her back, there was something missing in my life that I needed to look at. After it happened, it was something we both knew was wrong, and for awhile we didn't even talk. It was just too awkward for us to deal with. I know now, after some time that I kissed her because she was hurting, and I wanted to take some of that pain away, because I knew that she couldn't go on like this. What's funny is Shane seems to think it was because I wanted her to shut up! She was yelling a lot that day believe me. None the less, that kiss changed our outlook on our friendship and we never really got back to being good friends after that.  
  
I told Shane I kissed her, and I also told Shane she couldn't have kids. I knew it wasn't my place, but at that point, someone had to break through her walls, and who better then the man she really loved. The one thing I regret about everything that happened with Hayley was that we never got a chance to be best friends again, and there are a lot of times that I miss that. When I need a good kick in the ass to get my head on straight.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Shane's POV  
  
We broke up, because she was dying and she didn't want me to get hurt. It wasn't even a whole day we were apart but the whole time we weren't together, I was pretty much dead inside. That was something I had come to realize and deal with, she was my heart and my soul, and at that point, without her, life didn't seem worth living. Amanda told me she was dying, and I went into shock, but it didn't stop me from pushing myself on her. I had to make her see that she couldn't get rid of me by telling me she didn't want to see me anymore. I just still held on for dear life.  
  
We got back together, which when I read the book was at the end of it, and it was pretty much right on the money for what we said. We had gone from talking about everything, to not talking at all, and then in the span of one night in time, everything was laid on the table and we made the decision not to give up. I told her what was in my heart and I was ready to walk out the door, but she stopped me, and with everything in me I'm glad she did. It made everything different.  
  
What you don't know and what I'm here to basically explain is what happened in the six months after that night. The doctors had tried medication and chemotherapy with her, to rid herself of the toxins that were trying to take over, and we were really hoping it would work because neither one of us wanted to give up on what we had finally found. It's weird because in the span of a few months, she went from being sick and hiding it, to being open with it and almost near death. It was pretty dramatic and no amount of words on a paper could ever explain how real it really was. We enjoyed those six months. They had her staying home; she had to quit her job, which at the time she didn't care about. The WWE gave me some time off because they knew I wanted to be with her, and my heart wasn't in it as long as Hayley was home alone. I stayed with her every waking moment.  
  
She lost all of her hair and it went pretty quickly, the chemo pretty much made her bald, but she wouldn't wear a wig. She was tough that way. I remembered Summer saying she deserved to be in the ring and not on TV and I know now that she was right, because Hayley was tougher then we all thought she was. She lasted through everything and she always tried to smile through it all. We went on dates; we even saw movies she normally hated, because she wanted to just be with me. We took walks around the area, and we even got to meet Matt and Jeff's father. I think, like Summer, it helped Hayley a lot just being around Gil. It opened up so many doors that she otherwise had closed.  
  
The last time we did something together was that one last walk on the shoreline, staring up at the stars. Two days later we lost her, and my heart went with her, but that night, no one could touch us. We made love under the moonlight and I remember just holding her and not wanting to let her go. I think even then I knew it was over, and what we had, it had run its course, but I didn't want to believe it. I still don't want to believe it to this day, but that night will be forever with me, because it's the night that I really met an Angel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Okay that was long! I wanted to write something in the end from Shane's POV on her death and what not, and I threw Jeff in there because well he's Jeff and who better to explain what happened between them. The story isn't finished, there is still one more chapter or so to go I think, but I wanted to let you guys hear how she affected his life, the way only he can tell it! Read and Review as always! 


	24. Goodye To You, Goodbye To Everything I K...

Disclaimer: My ownership in the story is limited. I own Hayley Carmichael, Summer Ryan Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers; they are new figments of my active imagination. The other people listed in this story, as of right now being Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus and Shane Helms, own themselves and the WWE owns their characters. It is indeed a sad event ;) I plan on owning Shane Helms at some point though. ;)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hayley's Choice  
  
I'm recording this because I don't think I have that much time left. I want to enjoy every moment as it comes, but I'm finding it really hard too. I've got so many people that love me, for who I am, not for the illness, but as of this moment, the illness is the only thing I can see. It's taken me over, and for that reason alone, I have to do this. So this is me from the heart, to each and every person that meant something to me in this life, you will be forever with me, and I hope you never forget that.  
  
**********************************************  
  
To Amanda:  
  
You are my soul sister. You've been with me through my mother's cancer, and then coincidentally, mine as well. I will be forever grateful to have had you in my life. I just hope that you can get your life together the way we both dreamed it would be, so many years ago. I know you have Mike, and he's so great he's going to help you through everything, when I am no longer here to do it with you. You are my best friend, and I think that if my mother had been alive longer, she would have made you a part of this family. So take that with you, in whatever you do in your life, and remember wherever I end up, I'm watching over you and only want to see the best things with you. We will forever be soul sisters.  
  
*********************************************  
  
To Summer:  
  
I met you at a Raw show the night I started my new job. It was such a thrill to just be there even though I didn't really like the entertainment sport at the time. It was just something I had to grow into, and I think along the way you became a part of that growing, and you made me really enjoy my job even when you weren't around to wrestle. I've never had the pleasure of seeing you do your thing. I was hoping I would before the time came that I had to leave this life, but I didn't. What I hope for you, is that you can talk to Jeff, and make him really understand your love for the sport. You'll be shocked to hear his point of view believe me. He loves you, and no matter what happens in your lives, I think you two will make it. The day I had to tell you about the cancer, you didn't run away, you just took it and dealt with it, and even now, in my final days, you've been here right by my side. What I do hope is that you can continue to be Shane's friend and help him through this when I can't anymore. He's going to need you, and I think you're going to need him. I am so happy that I met you and had you in my life for even a little while. You've changed so many outlooks I had, and I've really learned not to show fear anymore, because at this point, I no longer have any.  
  
**************************************  
  
To Jeff:  
  
The kiss was something I could have never written about. I know how you and Summer got to be where you are, because one day she told me, and I just want to say that as much as that kiss meant to me, in making me see life more, it didn't mean as much as being with someone for the rest of your life. Summer and you are perfect together, and I do really hope you never forget that, and let stupid things get in the way. I know there's a time when you're alone and she flies off to Toronto for her music and you wish you could be with her. What you need to realize in those times, is that you have so much creativity that you need to explore, and should use that time to do that. She loves you, and when she goes to Toronto, she is following her dream and your dream too. She wants to be with you for the rest of her life, it's what marriage and love is about, and I hope you never forget it. I am no longer upset that you told Shane about the kiss. It was something that needed to happen to allow me and Shane the chance to work through the stuff we were not dealing with. I was scared to be open with anyone but you, because you weren't close to the whole situation and I really did consider you a best friend, and I think in a way you did too, kiss or not. In a lot of ways, in the time we had together, you helped me face so many things head on, and I will be forever thankful for that part of my life with you. So no matter what happens in your life, I'll always be here for you. The cancer might kill my body, but it won't kill my spirit, and it better not kill yours either.  
  
*****************************  
  
To Shane:  
  
Baby, you are my entire life. I've had such a good time living since you came into my life, that nothing can touch me now. I take you with me wherever I go, and in some form, I hope you do the same. There are so many things that I want for you in this life. I want you to be able to move on after me, and just find love, the kind that won't die before it really gets a chance. In a lot of ways that is what ours did. We never got the shot we deserved, but in the end, with you by my side, easing my way into another world, it seems alright. I would like nothing more then to be with you for the rest of your life, but that's something I have no control over. I just want to be honest with you here, and let you know some of the things that you never knew. The night at the club, it was a set up. You didn't know this, but I saw you when I walked in, and set my sights on you. I was afraid to just walk up to you with your friends around, so I made Amanda and Mike get lost, and when I saw you out of the corner of my eye watching me, alone, I knew I had done the right thing because you fell for it hook line and sinker. You came to me and opened the door on what could be looked at now as the most incredible love I've ever had. When you found out I had cancer, and then when I found out that even with the surgery I couldn't have a family, it broke my heart and I made the decision there not to hurt you. What I didn't get, and what everyone else did, was that me not telling you was hurting you more. I shouldn't have pushed you away, but the day you came to me and didn't leave until you had said your piece, well that day will be with me forever, no matter where I end up. That was the day I knew we were meant to be, really meant to be.  
  
I hope you aren't mad about being duped at the club. It was just something I had to do, and in the long run it turned out well for the both of us. I had no idea at that time that I would only have a certain amount of time to live, but I think we made the most of it. Another thing I wanted to thank you for, well was coming back to me at Summer's house and letting me know what an ass you were the night before. You were trying to hide your heart from getting in too deep and looking back now, it was the best thing you could have done, but it didn't stay that way. I let you in, and I forced my way into your heart, and from that moment on, we fell in love. That day at Summer's was one of the best moments in our relationship, and I will never forget that either.  
  
The prom was wonderful. I never went to mine because my mother was sick, and I had to look after her. At that point we didn't know what she had, but it ran in her family so we eventually found out. When mama got sick, I was there to be with her, she couldn't do that alone, something that now that I've gone through it, I know as fact. So I didn't go to my prom, and I know you didn't go to yours because you were wrestling all over the state. When I walked into Summer's and you had everything done up and even the corsage, well my life changed that night. I think that looking back on what I did miss at my actual prom, well I didn't miss much, because the one that I had with you, was the one I could have dreamed of. Actually the one that we shared was my dream, and the night spent outside watching the stars and drinking wine, which I don't normally do, well it was legendary. That night we made love for the first time, and Shane, no matter what you remember me for, remember me for loving you with my entire heart right in that moment, and knowing that you were my last lover, well it brings a smile to my face, because you were the best for me. We really fit together, and no one can take that from me. I wanted to be with you, and if it was only that one time, that would have been enough for me. I didn't want to feel anything but the total elation I felt that night with you. No one will ever truly grasp the connection that we formed that night, and I don't think I want them too, because that was just for us. We know what we felt, and that's all that matters. Also I know Summer and Jeff helped you plan it, so to them, my heartfelt thanks, because you made it a night to remember.  
  
Our first kiss was something I also don't want to forget. Under the moonlight by the water, so innocent and not a care in the world. You heard about my mother and her illness and you still stayed and that kiss was just so beautiful. There will never be for me, another moment in time that will feel the same as that. Just know that it's forever with me. I've been sitting with Summer lately and going over the music in her collection, and there was two songs that just hit me, and I want you to hear them, so on this tape they will be placed right here. I want you to take those songs and remember them, because they are how I remember you.  
  
*Tape stops and music plays*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Tape Restarts*  
  
I chose this song for one reason Shane, and that's because the night you came to me, and professed your love, no matter about the cancer and the fact that I couldn't have your children, well it was also the first time you cried in front of me, and I mean really cried. No one really got to see that moment between us, but when you turned to leave, I knew I couldn't let you, and you had changed my life so much. I wanted to forget about the cancer, and about the problems we'd been having because I was pushing you away, and I just wanted to hold you, and be with you. I want you to know above all else that I love you with my entire heart and the night I saw you cry, well it changed my life, and made it that much better, because I touched a part of you that no one else had, and you had done the same for me. That night, just holding you, and you holding me, was just so special and I carry it right here in my heart.  
  
*Tape Stops and the next song starts*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
  
We know what I came here for  
  
So I won't ask for more  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
  
How beautiful it is  
  
Just to be like this  
  
Oh, baby  
  
I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)  
  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
  
So call my name and take my hand  
  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command  
  
Yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
  
I wanna be, I wanna be, You  
  
Yeah yeah I wanna be, I wanna be with you  
  
(Repeat line above)  
  
(Whisper) I wanna be with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Tape Restarts*  
  
This song was playing in your car the night we were on our way to the beach, and I know you don't like this music, but this song touched me even then. I saw it in Summer's collection and it made me focus more on that night, and remember exactly what it felt like to be in your arms and to have you kiss me. The world moved that night Shane, and I don't think you noticed, but I did, and it felt amazing. So if anything, take this song with you, and remember the reason I like it, and not the reason you don't. Take care of Summer and Jeff, and also Amanda if she let's you Shane, because they all mean so much to me and my death is going to hurt them, and in turn, let them take care of you. That is what I want most out of my life and my death, just to know that everyone I love has been taken care of.  
  
Also find love, and make it last. There is another girl out there for you Shane, you might not share with her what me and you shared, but it will be electric, and there is endless possibilities. She's out there and I will do what I can to help you find her and make sure it lasts. You touched my life in so many ways, and made me a better person, and I just want you to be as happy as you've made me. I know I don't have much longer left now, but the time I did have was wonderful, and so full of light and from the bottom of my heart I thank you.  
  
*Sound of Hayley's tears falling as she shuts off the tape.*  
  
***********************************************  
  
*News Clipping- Raleigh News Dated July 13th, 2003*  
  
WWE Writers Gives Up Her Fight With Cancer  
  
Today, the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise lost one of the most talented writers to ever grace their halls. Hayley Carmichael, just turned 29, passed away at Raleigh General, with her boyfriend Shane Helms (known as the Hurricane in the WWE), Jeff Hardy (who was released from the company a year ago), Summer Ryan-Hardy, and Amanda Rodgers ( her best friend), by her side. This was a young girl with so much potential with her writing, and she had such a long way to go in the business. Some might even say she was better used on Television then she was in the back office, but I guess us as fans will never get to know for sure.  
  
We spoke to Shane Helms, a few days after her death, and although he was very distraught, he managed to give us just a few moments and a few thoughts.  
  
"She was the most beautiful person, and she wouldn't want to be remembered for the illness that took her life, she would want to be seen for what she really was, an Angel. My Angel."  
  
Funeral arrangements have been made and she will be buried in a secure spot of the Hardy land in east Cameron. Sources close to the family of friends, told the newspaper, that it will be a closed service, but the portion of land will be kept open for those in the public that knew her that want to pay respects. With so many losses in the wrestling business as of late, this one just seems even more tragic. She didn't like wrestling in the beginning and over time fell in love with it. It's a severe loss to the wrestling community. We wish her well wherever she ended up.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I don't know if I did this justice or not. In the beginning I knew I was writing a story where the love interest would die, and it was hard for me to write it. More then any of you will understand. Who do you put her with that it will come across well written, but it will pull at the heart strings? That person was Shane for me, and believes me, his saga isn't over, I just opened the door for a sequel for him, because he deserves to fall in love and I'm working on something as we speak. Other stories in work mode are a real sequel for Summer and Jeff, because you guys told me you wanted to see it, so look for that on the way, and Hayley will be a main stay in that as well, even if she is passed. Thank you to those of you that reviewed. As with the other story there will be another chapter at the end of this, with all the thanks for you people. It meant a lot having all of you with me. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I pulled from my head here, lol and let me know as well what you think of another Shane story. The next story to be posted will either be my Matt story, or another Jeff one that's separate from the whole Summer saga. Just so you know and you don't lose interest! 


	25. Thanks A Million!

A/N: Here is the thank you chapter, because this story is officially over. Thank you to those of you that I miss in this list, but you have my undying gratitude for sticking with it. Oh and for the record the songs in the last chapter were both Mandy Moore, one was called Cry, and the other was I Wanna Be With You. Also, the date of her death is in July of this year, just work with that because I wanted it to mean something, and it's the day after Shane's birthday. LOL Thanks Again!  
  
************************  
  
Lisa- You stuck with me again! I'm still waiting on chapters from you, and I know when you get the chance you will satisfy my need for a good romance that's not my own. Thank you for being so supportive, and when we get famous I want to totally keep in touch! You have no idea how much you've given me through your stories and your support, so thank you!  
  
Bilondollaprnces- I have no idea what your real name is, so I'm working with this name. You came in later in the story, but you stuck with it as well. I know it wasn't the best thing to read at times. I mean I didn't want to kill her either but it seemed rather fitting for where I was going with it. None the less, thank you for getting into it, no matter how late and reviewing so much, it meant a lot!  
  
Kathryn- OMG! You're the one girl that emailed me when you saw that I didn't have anything posted for close to a week, and I thank you so much for that! Normally people email and they say I want more now!! Get it up faster!! And it's annoying, but it wasn't with you. FanFic went down for a few days and we weren't allowed to upload and it was horrible for me because I was still writing all of this except for the last chapter, but because of you and your need to want to see it, I kept writing and well now that FanFic is back up, you've seen the work. I guess what I'm rambling about here is that I am glad you emailed me and cared enough about the story to want to see it end right, and I think it did, even if it was sad. So thank you so much princess, you really are a diamond in the rough. I want to read what you write whenever you do it!  
  
Jessica- You were an unsigned in person, and I like those a lot too because it means people come to read my stories and actually read the whole thing. Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope to hear more from you soon!  
  
Audacious- You were with me for the entire first story I wrote with Summer and Jeff and you came along for the ride with this one, so thanks so much and I love your work believe me, so keep up the good work. I have to start surfing and seeing if you've written anything new lately. With fan fic being down I couldn't get in to read anything for awhile, but I can't wait to check you out again. Keep with me, only good things can happen when I have angels reading my stuff!  
  
Beth- You was with me through the whole thing too! From the very beginning and I think that's wonderful. I gave her cancer and your heart broke along with mine. I didn't want to do it, but it was where the story was meant to go when I came up with the concept, but it was nice to see you so into it that you totally yelled at me in a review to make it stop! LOL. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and even though I think fan fic deleted the reviews for chapter 19, I'm glad you kept with it as long as you did; I just hope you come back and read the rest of it.  
  
Jen- You were one of the first to tell me to write another Jeff and Summer fic, so along with everyone else I decided to do it, so look out for it soon, because it will be coming along sooner then you think. Thank you for having so much faith in my stories, it means a lot.  
  
Penny- Thank you for the reviews and I hope your sticking with me till the end, I haven't seen a whole lot from you, but again it was nice hearing from you.  
  
Dare To Be Different- I love your stories, so to have you come over to mine and get into it, well It meant a lot, I'm still reading some of yours, so I have to review more now that everything is up and running again. Thanks for taking the time to review, it was cool! 


End file.
